DeiSaku Love Story Into the Ocean
by SnowBunny32
Summary: Deidara and Sakura are torn apart by lies and hate, and when they reunite, what would they do to keep together? How far will they reach for eachother in the end? M for some mature content, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT:**Im new here and i hope i post this right! I am a Deidara fan girl and ive read a few stories here, that inspired to write one of my own! I really do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Mommy, why did we have to leave Konoha again?", the young girl with dark pink hair asked from the back seat. "You know your father needs to move around for work honey, he didn't want to leave us alone in Konoha so we come with him, ok?", the young mother with a dark red, violet hair said from the front seat. "Ok I guess mommy", the young girl answered, she was 4 now and she was born and raised in Konoha, it was all she knew. Her parents reassured her that she would make lots of friends, in the new village Iwagakure. She admitted the village was kinda pretty, not as pretty as Konoha though that she was sure of.

They arrived at her now new home, she opened the car door and she could hear other kids playing in the distance. She looked excitingly at her mother, her mother as if knowing already urged her to go out and play. She promptly ran off her hair blowing in the wind, she ran maybe 3 blocks down till she finally arrived at the park. There were a bunch of kids there already, she was so exited but at the same time kinda shy. She walked in, looking at everyone, who took no notice in her at all. She saw a group of kids playing soccer, she was pretty good at that, so she desided to approach the group. "Umm…Is it ok if I could…. Join your game?... Im pretty good at it, you would have to worry about me… keeping up", she was so shy, her palms were beginning to sweat. A boy probably a year older that her, approached her, examining her, "I don't know?... we have never played with a girl! What if you fall and brake a nail? We don't want a baby on our team!", he snickered, the rest of the group giggling along. She looked at her nails, not understanding what he ment, "But, you have a girl laying with you already?", she said edging on to the girl holding the soccer ball in her hands. "Her? Oh well shes an exception, she is actually part of our gang, so buzz off", he spat at her, pushing her to the floor than laughing and going back to there game.

She was at the verge of tears. She hated it here already, she brought her knees up to her chest, trying to hide her tears. "HEY! What the hell do you think your doing!", she heard mean boy say. She looked up to see a young blond boy way older than her, holding the mean boy up by his shirt, "you should be mean to girls, un", he spat shaking the mean boy. When he looked over at her, her heart began to race, he had the most beautiful light blue, almost grey, eyes shed ever seen, his blond air with a few stands over his left eye was breath taking. He looked at her in awe also, before returning his attention to the punk, tugging at his hand to let go of his shirt. The boy punched the mean boy in the gut and let him fall on his face, kicking sand at him, then he approached her.

" Are you ok?, un", he kneelt down to her, she felt a hot heat come over her cheeks being able to see his eyes even better made her heart almost want to pop out of her chest. "Yeah, I am, thank you", she squeezed out. She picked her self up, and brushed off the sand she got on her pants, "you can come play with me if you would like?,un", she blushed once more but nodded. He began to walk to the far side of the play ground to a nice shaded area. She noticed little drawings on the floor that cought her eye, "these drawings are so beautiful, did you do them?", she asked him, he nodded and smiled. He sat down on the ground and began to draw once more, "whats your name?,un", he asked glancing at her. He was also interested in her, her soft green eyes and her pale skin, complimented her air color, the dark pink that just fascinated him. When he saw her blush his heart began racing a marathon, he got nervous just being near her. "Sakura", she said moving her finger in the sand, "Like the cherry blossom tree..", he whispered, Sakura beraly hear him say it but she smiled, "yes, I think so, how about you? Whats your name?", she asked back, studying him like a rat in a cage. "Deidara, you can call me Dei-kun if you would like, I don't mind, un", he sais, "Dei-kun", she spoke sending shivers down his spine. He felt complete, this girl who was younger than him, made him feel like he was finally at peace with himself, he could see the world in new colors, he never noticed before.

Deidara was part of a line of men, and women who had all served in the military. He had three brothers, two witch were nine years older than what he was at the time. He had lost those two brothers during the ninja wars, he was only 2 when that happen. His other brother was five years older than him, and he had also passed, disarming a bomb that was left in one of the near villages. He was now the last son in the family, his father has always looked down on him calling him a disgrace. Deidara was more fascinated with art than war, he would enjoy making clay figures and then destroying them to make them better. He was never a soldier at heart, the one thing he had in common with his father was his fascination with blowing things up, he found a little satisfaction on seeing his creations being destroyed in hot ball of fire. He knew though that, deep in him he was not a soldier, he was just a silent artist.

Meeting Sakura had set even the problems with his father at ease he was for once in a long time, calm. "Hey, are you ok?", Sakura asked looking at him puzzled, he came back to reality and smiled at her, "I am now, un", Sakura still looked puzzled but pushed the thoughts away from her. "How old are you?", she questioned, "hah im 7 at the moment, un", he replied, eyeing something off in the distance, Sakura took no notice of the man walking to them as she replied, "Im 4, its nice to meet someone who is a lot older than me, and is kind", she smiled to herself. The man Deidara was watching stoped short of entering the park but keeped an eye on Deidara and young Sakura, "Hey, how about I walk you home? Its getting kinda late, un", he said still looking at the man. "Ok, thank you!", she cheered happily, that's when she noticed the man too, he was just standing there eyeing them, she felt scared. Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her up and walked her out of the park, he then grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the direction of her new house, "Deidara? Is everything ok?", feeling her hear race as she looked at there two hands joined, "yeah, everything is just fine, un'', he answered.

Sakura made him stop when she arrived at there house, "This is my house! So now you know were to visit me!", she sang, Deidara watched her in amazement, he felt so heart struck by her beauty, "Yeah… so ill see you at the park tomorrow?, yeah", he said still looking at her in a trance. She nodded and before her could turn to leave she flung her self at him, embracing him. He twitched in shock, the warmth of her body made him uneven, in a good way, he embraced her back feeling protective of her, as if someone could come at anytime and take her. "Thank you for today… Your now my best friend… I love you…", she spoke, he gasped hearing her say 'I love you' to him, "I love you like a friend I mean", she corrected herself feeling her cheeks in golfed in fire. Deidara dint care, just to know he was accepted made him feel like the happiest boy alive at that moment, "I love you too…. Buddy, un", he spoke into her hair. She moved away from him and walked to her gate, she looked back and waved good bye and ran in too her new yard. He watched till she disappeared into her house before he began to walk up the street, he was lost in thought and feeling the happiness escape him he didn't notice the dark car pull up besides him. "DEIDARA!", the angry mans voice broke him free from his trance, it was his fathers voice, "Were do you think your going? Did you forget about training today?", his father spoke, deidara made his way to the other side of the car were he opened, sat, and closed the door. Sitting next to his father made him angry, he had to listen to his lecture all the way home. "I was just at the park relaxing.. father.. I was going to walk home soon after", he answered looking out the window. "Oh really? That is until that little girl distracted you, right?", his father spat, Deidara flinched and clenched his fist, "She has nothing to do with my training, she was just new to the village, so I decided to introduce myself", he again answered feeling a small fire being bilt at the pit of his stomach. "Oh?!, so what now your going soft on me? Remember, you should have no interest in girls until your done with your military career! That's what I did when I met your mother!", his father said folding his arms over his chest, Deidara exploded, "Shes a friend! One of the few I have, military career? That's your wish! Not mine! Leave her out of this!", he scram.

SSMMAAAKK!, his father had slapped him, Deidara was forced against the door of the car, he was use to being smacked around by his father by now, this dint faze him at all. He stared at his father with rage burning in his eyes, "you… You better leave her alone! Or I sware old man, I will not comply with your wishes!", he spat rubbing his swollen cheek. "So if I leave the girl alone… Youll become a military ninja?", his father asked intrigued at what his son had set before him, Deidara looked down and nodded. He might be only 7, but he knew Sakura had to be his, she would be his future and he would do anything to protect her, "Yes, un", he answered his father, his father growled in excitement, Deidara was now at his bending will.

He trained everyday after seeing Sakura at the park. They both grew inseparable, at one point Sakura began to train with him, helping him with some techniques, Sakura grew to love Deidara more than a friend, Deidara was already set on her, he had denied many girls already, Sakura was his only. This went on for 4 years.

Sakura waited under a Sakura tree waiting for Deidara to arrive, she shuffled her feet thinking on how to deliver the news to her lover. She was now 8 years old, Deidara was 11, she had seen him grow into more of a man over time, that drew her to him even more. "Yo!", Sakura turned to the voice and saw Deidara walking to her, she smiled, he noticed and smiled back. "Deidara! Ive been waiting! What took you?", she questioned, "My father wanted to lecture me, im sorry", he said looking her over. Sakura edged him to come closer, she looked down as she began to speck the bad news, "Deidara…. My parents are moving me back to…. Konoha…", she spat, she felt Deidara go still, "You're….. you're joking…..", he replied, "Haha Sakura! Your such a joker", he said he studied Sakura until it finally struck him. "Why… How long?... How long have you known?... why… why are you telling me this now…. Skaura… Say something!", he panicked beginning to shed tears. "I knew you would freak out", she said holding tears back, "Ive known for a month now, I just couldn't figure out how to tell you, im leaving tonight…", she finished. Deidara fell to his knees, he began to shake uncontrollably, he was sad, nad angry at the same time. He reached for Sakuras hands, she also kneelt holding his hand, the Sakura tree began to shed its blossoms over them, Sakura then did the impossible, something she only imagined doing in her dreams. She reached under his chin and brought his face up to meet hers, she kissed him softly, she held him there, Deidara was shocked feeling her lips, that he looked seeing speck his name on his. Sakura pulled away exhaling and letting tears flood her eyes, Deidara brought there lips back together he held her in his arms, letting his tears fall also, he kissed her with all he had. They pulled away to breath and they watched as the Sakura tree released the blossoms on to them, "Promise me! You'll write me everyday! Call me every night before you sleep! And never forget me!", Deidara shouted bringing Sakuras eyes to him. She nodded and kiss him again, "ill write you every day, I will never forget you… your all ive wanted for a long time", she admitted, she looked into his eyes, "I love you Dei-kun, Not as a friend, I love you as my lover", she admitted. Deidara shook with exitment hearing those words, "I love you too, Sakura-chan", he kissed her, they both remained like that, until they had to depart.

Deidara watched as her car drove out of the village, feeling an urge to run after it, he knew they would meet, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted too. But, that's what six years does to people…

If only they knew… that there futures, and there paths…. Were to be tangled…

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura stretched her arms as she awoke to a wonderful morning, again like she had done every morning for ten years, she ran down to check her mail box to see if she had received any mail. Disappointed she looked down the street to see if she can catch the mail man, but no one was out yet, she had missed the mail man, and she had to accept it. She called him everyday, the call would go to voice mail after a couple of ring, she wasn't mad, she was frustrated. "Hey! Sakura!", she heard an annoying voice yell from up her street,(Inner Sakura: Oh no! its Naruto, what does he want now?), she turned in the direction of the voice and waved. "Hey! Tsunade gave us a mission to do! Sai is already getting ready, so be at the gate no later than 10!", he shouted still even if he was basically in front of her by now, "A mission?, what's going on?", she asked kind of confused, "You know those creeps 'Akatsuki', well we need to do some recon, there seems to be a pair sighted nearby", he stated kind of serious.

Sakura ran into her house and began to gather her things, she was already ready, she glanced herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. Her hair had become a lot more darker than the traditional light pink it used to be, she liked it, no doubt. She was about to leave when she almost forgot the most important thing, a picture of her an Deidara when they were younger, she put the picture in her bag and ran out of her house heading to the gate.

"So were are we headed?", Sai asked glancing around as they walked down a path away from the village, "Well Tsunade-sama said we should head in the direction of Iwagakure ruins", Naruto finished up. Sakura stopped and both boys looked back at her quickly, "What do you mean 'Iwagakure ruins' Naruto", she asked felling her stomach begin to drop, "Well, some Psycho decided to blow the village up about maybe 3-4 years back?, he destroyed almost everything", Naruto spoke matter a fact-ly. Sakura felt her hear stop as she managed to speak out, "were there survivors?", Naruto looked at her and answered, "No", her world was turned off with those last words, no wonder he hasn't answered or called back, he's been dead for 6-7 years now. "Sakura? You did know right?", Sai spoke up studying her, she nodded no in response, she took a few minutes to compose her salf before she walked between the two boys in front of them, "the guy who did this….. He's in the Akatsuki?...", she asked walking away from them, "Yeah", Naruto spoke, she cracked her knuckles in hate, "Lets go then!", she shouted.

**With Deidara**

"Hey? Why are you always laying around when were supposed to be scouting the Konoha village gates?", Sasori spoke in his ever so lazy voice. "Maybe because this is a stupid mission, we both know that they probably already sent some ninja to look for us, so we just wait for the fight", Deidara spoke holding down the tip of his hat to prevent anymore sun rays to get into his eyes. "Hmm, ill have some more material to make some puppets, if that happens", Sasori said snickering for a bit. They began walking through the trees and Deidara froze as a small cherry blossom leaf floated down right in front of him, he stared at it in a trance and his stomach was ignited by flames, he swatted at the cherry blossom. He froze as he heard some voices coming nearer both Sasori and Deidara hid in the shadows and concealed there chakra.

"Well we have reached the border of Konoha", Sai spoke sitting down on the floor, he reached for a scroll and began to swiftly draw. "Yeah, maybe the creeps decided to go back to their hole!', Naruto spoke feeling victory. Sakura did the same as Sai and laid against a tree, only then did everything finally settle in for her and she began to cry, shaking uncontrollably, with anger and sadness. Naruto quickly ran to her side, "Sakura! Are you ok?", he shouted in panic Sai turned to her, "So, there was a problem when Naruto began to speak about what happen in Iwagakure, I thought I was seeing things for a moment", Sai finished putting away his half-finished sketch. "Sakura, im sorry if I said something bad, I just thought you knew? Did you have someone in Iwagakure?", Naruto asked sitting in front of her in a listening position, Sakura sighed deeply trying to calm herself, "there was a boy, I was waiting to go back to, we…. We were really close at the time…..i… I just thought that maybe I had the wrong address or number for the longest time….but to know that….he's dead…", Sakura shook for a moment, "I was just caught of guard", she finished. Both boys look depressed, "So how long are you going to continue to hide your chakra?", he spoke out loud both Sakura and Naruto looked at him confused.

**Shit! How did he notice us?** Sasori cussed mentally at the pale boy, he glanced over to were Deidara was hiding and wondered how he felt, he was the one who destroyed Iwagakure and its people. He noticed that Deidara was shaking, for a moment he thought he saw a tear stream down his check but he knew it must have been sweat. Then before he could move Deidara moved out of the shadows and exposed himself to the group of ninja, he followed and did the same he did.

Sakura stared as a figure came out of the shadows and stood almost in front of her, his coat had the markings of the Akatsuki, she couldn't see the face of course, it was covered by the hat he was wearing. They all stood up in a ready stance as another figure immerged from the shadows, this time she could see the face, dark red hair, lifeless brown eyes, and the same coat the other wore. "The girl is mine…", the man with the hat spoke, "Hah you always have your way with the ladies don't you?, well try to kill her fast, I hate when you take your time", the man in red spoke, "SAI! Protect Sakura!", Naruto yelled staring at the man with the hat still on. In a flash something had been done the man and Sakura were gone, it was only him and Sai left with the boy with red hair..

Sakura awoke against a rock, "So your finally awake", the man spoke standing in front of her a few feet away, she struggled to get up but she never looked away from him, Naruto and Sai were no were to be seen, he had purposely taken her away from them. "Who are you! State your name!", she yelled positioning herself, the man smirked, "You don't recognize my voice?", he said. Sakura looked puzzled and laid down her guard for a bit, "I… I know you?", she asked confused out of her mind, the man reached and griped his hat and pulled it away, Sakura stared as she notice a flash of blond hair finally come in view, he exposed himself and Sakura stared, he had his eyes closed, "I know a lot of people with blond hair, did you see that idiot back there", she stated, then he opened his eyes. Sakura froze the air had been vacuumed out of her, she wheezed out, "Deidara-kun?", she knew those eyes anywhere, the eyes she would stare into when she was younger at the park, the eyes that would talk to her everyday, the eyes she saw come close as they shared there first kiss, the eyes she dreamt about every night. "You remember…", he said then in her mind everything all at once was put together. "_Some spyco blew up the whole village, no one survived", "you know I really hate war, my father wants me to become a soldier, but what I do like is blowing things up, just something about blowing art up, shattering into pieces on fire, just calms me"….. _

"You blew up Iwagakure….", she stated, he never broke his gaze from her, she saw a flicker in his eyes the moment she mentioned the village, "Yes", he answered, "Why the hell do you care…. You never bothered to wright me, nor call me… I waited by the phone and mailbox every, damn, day!", he spat at her still not braking his gaze. She didn't break her gaze, "i….i wrote you every day, I called you every night, I called you in the mornings…. I two waited by the mailbox", she spoke he broke the gaze just as she noticed rage flare in them, "LIES! ALL DAMN LIES!", he shouted, it scared her, "I'm not lying!", she spoke not yelling. "Bull shit! You never wrote anything! You knew I was a messed up kid and once you left you felt relief didn't you! You no longer had to see me nor hear about me and my problems! You left me alone! And to make it worse, YOU PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS!", Sakura was hurt, "Played with your feelings? I LOVED YOU!, what am I saying, I still love you!, did that kiss mean nothing!? If anything you played with MY feelings", she shouted balling her hands into fists. She began to pace nothing made sense he was different, she was different, she knew that would happen, ten years apart from someone would change people, but not like this. "That kiss was the most BS thing you ever left me!", he spat he sent an emotional dagger trough her heart, she stopped and looked at him, he was mad but in his eyes he had a mix of emotions that would flicker away, "you don't mean that..", she said. He took out a kunai, " I want you dead…. You're the last one and then.. maybe I can live normally without pain", he winced once put quickly recovered.

He charged at her and Sakura felt a sharp pain in her left side, her lover, had just stabbed her, she got tossed back and slammed into a tree he stood were she once did, she found the kunai were he had embedded it and pulled it out, "why…. Why dint you dodge me?", he questioned, she noticed he had no emotion in his voice. She stared up at him his eyes held nothing, for once in her whole life, they were empty, "why?... why are you doing this?", she asked holding pressure on the wound he had just given her, "Isn't it called pay back… felling the pain that one caused the other…", he finished still no emotion in how he said it. "Deidara I love you! I would never hurt you!", she shouted feeling pain surge up her body, "LIES!", he yelled. She noticed he was moving his hands and removing his gloves, "when you left Iwagakure, I was taken under the wing of Tsuchikage at the time, he knew I had a rare blood line flowing through me but what he did to me was… unspeakable…", he finally had his gloves off and showed Sakura his palm, she focused and noticed his palm move, she stared in horror as a mouth formed out of his palm, "He knew there was something special in me, I posed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai, he exposed this to everyone by slicing my pals repeatedly, I thought my hands were going to be cut off, until this mouth appeared, then they began to worship me as if I were a profit", he finished Sakura dint have time to say anything as he continued, "My father was forcing me to marry the Tsuchikage's daughter, I was still waiting for you and I refused over and over, I wrote to you about everything going on! You dint answer… not once to my silent cry's for help", he stated putting his hand down, "The Tsuchikage was enraged with me after a few years, denying his daughter, so again I was tortured, the time I spent in the dungeons was all I knew at one point It was for a few days, I eagerly look through the mail to see any hope of you answering me… of course there was nothing, I did find a scroll, it belonged to my brother but he could never master it the Kinjutsu gave me the power to kneed bombs out of clay-", he was cut of by Sakura, "You could see your art explode, just like you always like it", she stated staring at him, "Yes", he finished. Sakura picked herself up as she had healed her wound while he was talking, before she could do anything, Deidara had pinned her arms about her head, "Im going to kill you slowly…. Ill make you feel all the pain I felt… I promise that Sakura", he whispered into her ear. He swiftly tied her hands together and against the tree, Sakura was trapped, Deidara proceeded to build a sound proof area so her cries of pain wouldn't be heard, "Dei-kun please I have proof that im not lying", she said he quickly slashed her across her abdomen, "I need no more lies!", he said continuing to build a barrier around them. Sakura, was screwed but she had no more will to fight, she loved him so much, that at that point in time… she would die for him, even if was by his hand….

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT:**I appreciate those who have been reading! I kinda feel exited to keep typing these! I would appreciate if you drop a review, tell me if i suck or not. Thank you!

Chapter 3

Deidara slashed at her arms and legs making her cringe in pain, he was going at it non stop saying nothing, she was in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood. He finally stoped and picker her chin up, she meet those eyes she loved trying to stay awake, he stared back, "Why did you do this to me?", he asked she noticed he was crying, she didn't notice for how long he had been crying, she managed to say, "i love you", he cringed at those words still not drooping his gaze, "If this will help you move on, then… then finish me off… I just want to leave this world with you knowing that…. i.. I love you", she finished, she was drained. He shook her to keep her eyes on him, "Why do you still lie? Even when your staring death in the eyes?", he asked trying to stop crying. She motioned over to her bag, he glanced at it, it never occurred to him to go through her things, he let go of her chin and moved to retrieve the bag. He held it staring at it in fear. He flipped it open and began to go through its contents, Sakura was about to pass out, as he heard a whimper, she moved slightly to look over at him, he held the picture along with a bung of letters she had wrote to him. He shook uncontrollably as he slowly let the evidence fall to the floor, he sobbed loudly then turned to Sakura. She could barely keep her gaze on him as she noticed him moving closer, she felt relief as her arms were released but gravity anchored her down to the floor, she crashed into his shoulder. She coughed up blood, she was at her limit she was about to expire.

"SAKURA! Stay with me please!", she heard, her world was black she couldn't see a thing, she knew nothing, she was just floating in darkness. All she could hear was someone stumbling around gathering things and crying uncontrollably, then a crash, some arguing and then silence. She thought whoever was trying to save her had abandoned her knowing she was dead, then again the voice spoke to her, "Hold on please! I'm taking you to help.. please, please… forgive me!", the voice spoke to her. She then heard nothing, she was alone now… fading away…

Sakura woke up in a white room, she glanced around in panic as she noticed tubes were sticking into her all over her body, she couldn't move though, she knew she must be in a hospital somewhere, but she could say yet. She heard a door open and a women In purple hair came in, she had a flower neatly in her hair, she looked at Sakura in surprise then moved closer to her, "your awake.. what a surprise I thought you were a gone for good", she stated removing some of the tubes out of her, she winced in pain but noticed the holes closed quickly healing. "Were am i?", she asked keeping an eye on the mystery nurse, "Don't worry about that you won't be here much longer', she answered swiftly. She looked once more at Sakura, 'I don't know why he decided to bring you hear in the first place", she said before leaving. Sakura sat up on the bed and studied the black thing embedded in her she could feel chakra being pumped into her slowly but from where? And from who? Then the door opened again, she heard someone sigh deeply and then footsteps approached her slowly.

"Are… are you ok?", the voice spoke just behind the white cloth keeping them apart, Sakura dint recognize the voice, "I'm fine I guess, i… I just can't… can't remember what happen", she spoke the person exhaled as if he was holding his breath, "who are you?", she asked, the person twitched, "Umm..", is all he said, "I'm sorry, I just… I just need someone to talk to someone right now, I remember a little, its ok you can sit on that side if you would like", she finished. Deidara sat on a stole on the other side of the curtain he was egger to hear what she had to say, "Go ahead", he said, Sakura positioned herself facing the man, "When you love someone…. Is it right to…to want to die for them… even if you know your innocent, I never meant to hurt him, but I guess it's my fault too, I could of gone to him, ran away from home and look for him…. I'm stupid maybe, but I still feel love for him", she touched he chest were her heart is, "I dreamt every night that, he would come through my window and wake me up, h would lay in bed with me and hold me against him, telling me how much he loves me", she looked at herself now, "But now that all this has happen, can it be fixed?", she said closing her eyes.

Deidara held back his sobs and tried to calm himself, "would you accept his apology?", he managed to spit out, he held his breath waiting. Sakura shuffled around on her bed, "Yes…. I would, is that wrong?", she questioned, "To accept the apology from someone that tried to kill you", she brought her knees up to her chest. "I love him so much", she said, tearing up, Deidara stood from the stool he wanted to see her so bad, but did she want to see him?. "Are you leaving already?", she asked staring at the man behind the curtain, "No", Deidara said gripping the curtain, "Good", she said looking away and closing her eyes. She felt a warmth sit behind her she opened her eyes slowly, she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she looked back slowly and she laid her eyes on his, "I'm sorry", he spoke. He crashed his lips into hers feeling her twitch, he grabbed her from behind and held her my her waist, Sakura was shocked but kissed back, his mouth parted to say something but she stopped him, she explored his mouth and he did the same, she moved to face him better and he positioned himself on top of her kissing her passionately, kissing her hungrily. They finally broke away and Sakura looked at his body looming over her, he had grown so much, he was now a man, every muscle she could see was molded wonderfully. Deidara also admired her, she had also grown, she was curvy at the waist and busty in the chest, he stared a while then met her eyes.

"Deidara! Are you in here?", a man's voice said coming in to the room, Deidara quickly moved off her and sat on the stool composing himself as she did the same. Sasori peek over to see Deidara staring at him, "What is it? Yeah", he asked annoyed, "Well, the boss wants to talk to you, and I'm sorry if I interrupted something", he said blankly staring over at Sakura. "Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself, yeah?", Deidara said annoyed, he got up and pushed Sasori away, he glanced at Sakura and gave her a smile and left. The girl came in again to remove more tubes this time she took them all out, "Well, you should be on your way soon", she said blankly, "Umm… am I at your base?", Sakura asked, the girl froze, "So you know now?", she said blankly and then she looked at Sakura, "You won't know exactly because you will be knocked out when you leave", she said grinning, "SO have a nice day", she said leaving.

Sakura fixed her hair and put on some clothes she had found waiting for her, the black clothing really did highlight her eyes and hair, she sighed brushing the tangles out of her hair. She then stopped at the realization, she wouldn't see Deidara anymore if she left. She sat silently thinking of a plan, she dint notice someone had come in, the man reached around her gripping her breast and restraining her against the chair, Sakura began to yell, "God, it's been such a long time since I've felt a women", the man spoke In a pervy voice. Sakura tried to move but he held her against the chair in the reflection, she noticed the guy in white hair smiling in pleasure, she also noticed his hand moving down her waist closer to her center, "STOP!', she shouted, the man in the mirror beamed, "OH! Are you a virgin?! This is the best day ever!", he said trilled he kept moving his hand closer to her sweet spot. Sakura closed her eyes wishing everything would stop.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!", Deidara yelled from the other side of the room, "Hey! Come on! You should share your goods with everyone! Its not fair to know you have a nice sweet innocent virgin waiting for you", the man spoke stopping. "I'm serious!", he yelled again, the man released her, Sakura ran to Deidara and hid behind him, "Oh? Hey Is that the girl you have been wanting to kill all this time?", the man said pointing at Sakura, "I had a change of heart", Deidara said, Sakura could feel all his muscles tighten, (Oh my he has grown) Sakura glanced down but quickly looked up, she had never thought of that (But you are 18 Sakura, you know it would eventually come to mind) she told her self, (but right now isn't the time!). The man looked at her and she twitched, the man smirked, "Keep an eye on that one, she is definitely a looker", he said he motioned to leave Deidara grabbed Sakura and pressed her against him as the man walked out. Sighing loudly Deidara let go of Sakura, "That guy, he never seams to get his head out of the gutter", he said walking to gather some more of her things in the room. Deidara glance at her (She is really attractive, and she has good hips to….) Deidara looked away blushing like a maniac (AHH! Come on you barely see each other again and your already thinking that?! Gah!) he composed himself, Sakura was staring at him (What's wrong with him?) she asked herself but moved closer to him she couldn't help but think dirty again (Wait he was on top of me earlier?! Maybe he was going to make the first move? He did stare down at me…but I did the same!) she mentally slapped herself (He does have good futures, he sure as hell has a strong back, I wonder if it's the same in the front) she asked looking at him. "_Sakura all you have to know is, what my aunt told me! If a man had a strong back he can probably love you for hours on end", ino said with a naughty look in her eyes, "INO! That is so bad!", Sakura blushed a deep red, "Hey! Come on, were coming to that age were, we start to look at guys to be with in the future!", Ino said smirking, "Ok what if he also has a strong chest?", Sakura asked, Ino stared right at her, "then he must be hung like a horse too!", Ino laughed, Sakura blushing_. (AAAHHHHH! Why did I remember that?!) she was running circles in her head over the thought.

Deidara noticed Sakura blushing too, "Are you ok?", he asked, Sakura snapped out of it and covered her checks, she felt exposed, "Uh… yeah.. o..of course!", she managed to say, Deidara gave her a half smile which pierced Sakura (THAT! That was sexy!) Sakura turned away and walked to the bed and sat calming herself. She then remembered he had mouths at his palms, she passed out over that thought. When she awoke she was being carried by Deidara and they were flying, "Where are we going', she said, that kind of surprised Deidara, but he kept looking ahead, "Im taking you back home", he said a hint of sadness, "Can we stop?", she said quickly, Deidara landed the bird in a clearing near a Sakura tree. "I don't want to go back", Sakura said looking at the tree, "wh..what?", Deidara said puzzled, Sakura looked at him and moved her body so it was facing him too, "I just found you… 'im not leaving you", she said. Deidara was shocked, "No, I'm sorry we can't stay together", he said, the words burned to say and Sakura was shocked, "Why?", she said moving closer, "Were enemies now", Deidara said not moving back, "I don't want to be enemies", Sakura whispered getting closer to him. Deidara broke the distance bringing his lips to hers she moved in between his legs and sat there still kissing him. "Im sorry, I can't stop", Sakura said, Deidara brought her closer to him, "I know", he said in between her lips. They were like this until he got brave and moved one of his hands down her waist, she twitched but only brought her closer to him. He picked her up and put him on top of him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed each other like they were mad, Deidara kissed her neck, feeling her shiver, he tightened his grip on her, she sighed pleasantly at his kissed down her neck. They were so deep into each other that they dint notice someone get near to where they were, as Deidara kissed down her now exposed caller bone, a kunai flew past his head, this snapped both of them back to reality. Thy jump up and they drew there weapons, "Sakura?", a girls voice said behind a tree, "H…Hinata?", she spoke in disbelief, Hinata came out in to better view for both of them, she had a look of horror on her face, Sakura looked over at Deidara who had his coat half unbuttoned and red blotches on his neck. She noticed also that her shirt was half torn off exposing her upper chest, she quickly covered herself, and Deidara buttoned his coat and rubbed his new love marks on his neck. "What…What are…are you two doing?!", she asked now more composed, "Hinata please, listen, this is my old boyfriend from when I was younger please don't freak out", Sakura explained waving her hands in front of her, Deidara blushed hearing the words 'boyfriend' come out of her mouth, "H…Hes A…Ak…Akatsuki for god's sake!", she said pointing her finger at Deidara, "Erm.. that's kinda… rude..un", he said glancing away.

Sakura had managed to talk Hinata into sitting down so she could explain…

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT:** Thanks for everyone who has been following the storie. it makes me happy to know that i have people actually reading this.

**Rated M**

Chapter 4

Hinata leaned back on her arms and sighed, her mind was running laps around the story she had heard, "So what are you guys going to do?", she questioned them, Sakura moved to grab Deidara's hand but he spoke, "Take her back to the village and say nothing that you ever saw me", he said in a rush. Hinata was kind of surprised, "you don't want to try and run off with her?", she asked him, he looked at her, she was stunned, he did have some very gorgeous eyes, "it's too dangerous", he said braking there gaze. "How? Dei-kun we can go and live somewhere else", Sakura said leaning towards him, "It's not that simple, I'm wanted almost anywhere, things are complicated right now", he said not looking at him. He was hurt too but he had to get himself together. He finally looked at her and gave her a kiss and held her hand, "I promise I'll see you, whenever I can, can you trust me?", he spoke staring into her eyes, her insides dropped, "Deidara, please", she said holding his face, he kissed her again, "Trust me", he whispered.

Hinata was gripping Sakuras wrist as she pulled her through the woods getting near the village, Sakura was deep in thought on how Deidara would manage to get to see her, without getting spotted. Then she thought that she had never really seen him fight, but she had confidence he would manage, the village entrance was in full view now. They came through the gate and they were swarmed by familiar faces asking if she was alright and what happen? She was over whelmed and said she woke up in a field , her enemy had left her for death but she managed to heal herself on the way back, no one really looked into it they were just happy she was back.

She got home and to a surprise her parents were out she went to her room to lay down, she slept the entire day, she awoke in her dark room with a dim light coming from outside, she woke up and decided to take a bath which felt wonderful on her long day. She came out and had put on some fresh clothes, she walked out on her balcony and noticed something running across the wall of the village, she knew instantly it wasn't Deidara but someone. She jumped out and ran to the wall.

She had maybe ran past the border of the village when she stopped to take a breath, "Sakura?", a familiar voice spoke to her from a tree, she glanced around, "Sasuke?", she asked, he lept down from the tree and stood before her, "You were the one chasing me?", he questioned kind of annoyed. She nodded, "What the hell are you doing back here? Every ones been looking for you, some are trying to kill you!", she said annoyed. She had no feelings for Sasuke, he was just a former team mate, if anything he was more like a brother to her, Sasuke smirked, "doesn't matter", he said leaning on a tree, "You do know I have to try to take you back?", Sakura said moving for a kunai. "Or, you can walk back and say nothing", he said glancing at her, "I'm sorry I can't do that", she said, she charged at him, he dodged but was caught off guard as she whipped around and got him in the jaw. He flew back a bit, but was stopped by a tree, he was now angry, he quickly pinned Sakura down, he loomed over her and he was pleased. Unlick Sakura not having a thing for him, he surely did, "Well now, I just LOVE this view! ", he teased Sakura froze. Sasuke began to kiss her neck, she began to freak out, he tied her wrist and secured her against a tree, "Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?", she yelled struggling against the rope, "Im going to have some fun with you", he said with a smirk.

Deidara was flying through the skis over Konoha debating if he should visit her, he couldn't get the feeling of the feel of her body out of his mind, that was when he sensed a familiar chakra outside of the village, Deidara in panic flew down towards it. "Sasuke, please stop!", Sakura struggled against him, he had his lips on her stomach, daring to go further down, "Why? Im having so much fun", he whispered against her skin. He ripped at her shorts pulling them off, and revealing her pink underwear, "Hmm? Does the carpet match the drapes?", he said while tarring her shirt off, to reveal a pink matching bra, "Stop it!", she yelled, "No one can hear you Sakura-chan for one night your all mine", he said gripping her breast. She closed her eyes and felt a gust of wind, sure enough Deidara was standing right next to her, he pulled off his coat and draped it over her, his eyes were full of anger. "Who the hell are you!", Sasuke yelled while picking himself up from the ground, "I'm going to kill you!", Deidara yelled charging at him, explosions and debris flew everywhere Sakura noticed he was flinging bombs at Sasuke, the mouths on his palms were creating the bombs. She was kind of amazed, then her arms felt loose, she had been set free, she sat up and saw the man with red hair staring at her, "Grab Deidara and leave! Ninja are headed this way, ill take care of emo boy", he finished leaping towards Sasuke, Sakura put on the coat and jumped towards Deidara, she pulled at his arms and dragged him away.

She ran with Deidara a few more miles away from the fight before she felt Deidara pick her up, they were flying again, she tried catching her breath now that they were out of danger. "What were you doing that far from the village!", Deidara yelled still holding her in his arms, "I saw an intruder… I pursued him", Sakura answered. Deidara landed in a nice lake area, he put Sakura down and marched away, "Where are you going?", she asked following, "I need to cool down", he answered he walked towards a Sakura tree and sat underneath it. Sakura sat next to him as she could hear him breathing hard, she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry", she whispered, Deidara swiftly laid her underneath him, he stared into her eyes, "why is everyone trying to take you from me?", he said she kept staring at him, "Maybe… I should claim you mine tonight", he said kissing Sakura with force. Sakura ran a hand to his head were she released his hair from the pony tail, allowing it to fall over her, he began to kiss down her neck she gasped in shock, she pulled on his hair causing him to growl.

He swiftly took off his gloves and began to unbutton the coat, he kissed her passionately as Sakura tugged at his shirt. Deidara was done unbuttoning the coat and reached to pull off his shirt, Sakura stared at his perfect body she quickly touched his abs, the warmth of her hands on him caused Deidara to gasp, he also began to feel her stomach and slowly reached for her breast, Sakura moaned as his hand brushed on her breast. "Wow", Deidara said, "Do that again", he spoke squeezing her breast once more, Sakura moaned once more, Deidara kissed her hungrily Sakura stroked his chest until she reached his boxers and pants she ran a finger into the boxers, causing Deidara to moan in her mouth, he reached under her bra to feel her bear breast, Sakura reached for the clip of her bra and released it the bra came off, and Deidara stared in amazement before moving back up to her mouth.

He laid one of his palms on her breast Sakura moaned in surprise as she felt a tongue flicker over her nipple, Deidara just loved hearing that sound he moved down and placed his actual mouth over the other breast. Sakura was in a heat of bliss, she watched as Deidara licked and bit at her nipple, she pushed him off and pulled at his pants. Deidara held her shoulder witch caused Sakura to look up at him, "Are you sure?", he whispered trying to catch his breath, she nodded and she pulled his pants down. She was a bit surprised, mostly since she had never seen one but, she didn't care, she stared up at Deidara as she flicked her tongue over his tip, he closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure surged up him, but quickly looked back at her.

She took him into her mouth and she could barely take it, Deidara through his head back and moaned he held Sakuras head and felt her bob up and down on his member, he had to stop her and lay her back down he pulled off her panties and went to town on her, flicking his tongue up and down her lips. He watched Sakura wiggle in pleasure witch made him even more happy, she began to yell, he quickly covered her mouth with his palm, and watched her wiggle beneath him as his other palm finished the work. She bucked against his palm, when she had calmed down he kissed her softly, "Are you ready?", he whispered against her neck, she stared right into his eyes and nodded, he slowly guided himself into her, she began to moan and he softly growled, he began to crash into her hard and slow enjoying the faces she was making of pure pleasure. He was coming close and Sakura looked into his eyes, " I love you", she moaned, he went over the edge and released what he had been holding, she kissed him slowly as all of his feeling surged into her. "I love you too", he said looking down at her and kissing her passionately. Sakura drifted to sleep underneath him…

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit:** Thanks again for all those reading, i really appresiate it! Im going to try to keep posting chapters everyday, since i have nothing to important going on in school and such. So thanks again to those who are keeping up with this storie!

**I dont own Naruto sadly.**

Chapter 5

Sakura opened her eyes to notice she was laying in her bed, she stretched and sat up, she quickly looked around her towel still on the floor and she was in her pj's. She sighed, "Was it all a dream?", she asked herself, remembering what Deidara had done to her and she to him, made her blush like a mad man. She heard knocking at her front door, she quickly ran down to open it, "SAKURA!", before she could react Naruto was hugging her, and twirling her around in her living room. Naruto sat her down, "When did you get back? Did those creeps hurt you?", he questioned her looking her over. "Neruto, I'm fine, I'm here right now and not at the hospital right?", she said smiling in annoyance. Naruto shrugged, "There was a fight last night, not to far from the village", he said not noticing Sakura freeze, "A Fight?", she asked, "Yeah! What was weird is that Sasuke was spotted fighting that Sasori guy", Naruto said raising his arms to his head. "Sasori?", Sakura questioned, "Yeah that guy with red hair, the one who was with the weird guy you escaped from", he finished looking at her for a reaction. Sakura hid it of course," so that's his name?", she said turning away from him and heading to the kitchen.

"So! When are you going back to work at the hospital?", Naruto asked scarfing down his ramen Sakura had prepared for him, Sakura sat quietly sipping her coffee, "I don't know actually? I still need to talk to Tsunade and report on what happen, which is going to be a pain, but I might go back to work tomorrow?", she said looking over at the clock on the wall in her kitchen. "Hey, Naruto, do you know were my parents are?", she asked putting down her coffee cup, "Hmm….. I think I saw them leave towards the sand village, but I could be wrong", Naruto said poking his check with his soiled chop sticks. "Sand village? Why would they be out there", Naruto gave her a serious look and reached to take out a mission scroll from his pouch. "I wasn't going to tell you until after you reported to Tsunade-sama but they are your parents", Naruto said rolling the scroll to Sakura and going back to his ramen.

"There planning on killing Gaara-kun?", Sakura asked putting down the mission scroll, "Well not kill exactly, according to Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei they want the demon that's within him, so more then likely once they get him, they will be coming for me", Naruto had finished his noodles and was about to wipe his face with his shirt but Sakura trough him a napkin, "So, my parents are watching over him?", she asked still confused, "More than likely, since your family holds a pretty hard and complex fighting jutsu, they are more than qualified for the job", Naruto smirked. Sakura sighed, and leaned back on her chair, when she noticed Naruto staring at her oddly, "What's wrong?", she asked him, he slowly reached over and pulled out of her hair a cherry blossom leaf, Sakura stared in horror and embarrassment. "You girls do like putting flowers in your bath huh!", Naruto said with a wide grin, Sakura punched him in the face for thinking like a pervert, (at least I don't have to explain it) she told herself.

"How.. are you doing?", Hinata spoke as she approached Sakura from behind, Sakura was done being lazy and putting of seeing Lady Tsunade, "I'm fine I guess", she answered, "No i… I mean about…. You know…", Hinata was pointing at the sky, Sakura quickly blushed thinking about last night, "Umm… I'm fine, nothing has happen…", she answered trying to calm down. Hinata nodded and ran a head of her to greet Naruto, she was so cute, trying to get close to Naruto, it kind of reminded her of how she used to be with Deidara, she would always be close to him, but at times it seemed that she wasn't noticed.

Sakura entered Tsunades chamber and noticed there was no one in there, she sighed deeply and from behind her two arms embraced her, "THANK GOD! You finally decide to come visit me!", Tsunade squealed right next to her ear, when everything settled down, Sakura began the lying to make things go faster with things like, "I don't really remember, he kept moving to fast!", or the best one, "I woke up in a field, covered in my own blood, he must of figured I was dead", Sakura was no pro at lying but, she had to admit, she was doing pretty damn good. "Well, that's about it for your paper work", Tsunade sighed, Sakura can only guess she was also happy for getting it all over with, "So, did you hear about what happen last night?", Tsunade asked taking a sip of Sake, "Naruto told me that Sasuke was sighted fighting Sasori, from the Akatsuki, Last night near the border", Sakura answered, Tsunade raised and eye brow, "It wasn't only Sasori", she said, Sakura held her breath, "There was two more people there, one who caused the first couple of explosions, the other we really don't know about yet, but it wa a female", Tsunade finished taking another swig of Sake. "So what are you planning to do", Sakura finally managed to say, Tsunade laid back and sighed frustrated, "I have no idea at this point in time, everything is going to hell very VERY slowly, with this group", she said rubbing her temple, "Have you heard about what's going on at the Sand Village?", she questioned Sakura, "No", Sakura answered. "You know how Gaara was elected to be the new Kazekage? Well we have found out that in 3-4 months or so the Akatsuki, will make there move to kidnap the Kazekage, and possibly kill him", Sakura played the 'OH NO! those bastards!', card and it worked. Yes, she was worried about her friends but right now she wanted to question the hell out of Deidara.

Sakura returned to work the next day to find a pile of papers waiting for her, it took her two days to finish that, not to mention she also had to report to Kakashi for training. After a month she was back on track, she was working on going farther in using her chakra, and challenging herself to do all sorts of missions. She hadn't really heard from Deidara at all, it kind of made her mad and depressed at the same time, (maybe it was just a one night stand for him) she asked herself (if it wasn't a dream) she added.

It finally reached the 4 month mark and nothing had happen to Gaara, still as a precaution, she, Naruto and Kakashi were sent out to the Sand Village. When they arrived the searched and scanned the perimeter for any faults in defense, Sakura was sent to meet up with any injured ninja in the village to heal them and get them back to the field. "So how have things been?", Kankuro asked with a sly smile, Sakura had to admit, Kankuro had his attractive features, and hell the few times he saw him without the make-up on, he was breath taking, "Eh, Nothing really going on up there these days", she answered concentrating on stitching up and healing a man's leg. "How long has it been since we last hanged out?", Kankuro asked shyly, "Oh! Man its been what 3 years maybe?", Sakura answered, "Would you like to, maybe go out and grab a bite to eat? My treat?", Kankuro asked trying to keep from blushing,, Sakura nodded, "It should be fun!", she needed to get out anyway, she was tired of being in this medic tent.

"So I heard you had a dance off with one of those freaks", Kankuro said biting into his sandwich, Sakura looked out into the dessert, "yeah, you can say that", she answered, it was a pretty sight she admitted the was the sun made the sandy horizon glisten was breath taking, "how did that go?", Kankuro asked, "I can't really remember, the guy was to fast for me to keep up with", she answered, of course it was a lie, but it had some truth to it, Deidara was really fast. Sakura took a bite from her sandwich and glanced over to Kankuro, she couldn't help to notice how much he had grown, he no longer wore that weird cat hoody thing and he was slightly more built. Kankuro noticed she was staring at him and gave her a little half smile, that made her stomach drop a bit (Gah! What's wrong with me?! I love Deidara but here I am checking out my best friend!), she looked away and reached for her juice packet. "How's Gaara?" , she asked distracting herself, "He's alright I guess, he's more of a pain now, since now he has paper work to do, and he's always trying to get out of it", Kankuro sighed, "but that's what a Kazekage's job", he finished, he leaned back resting on his arms, that's when Sakura noticed how close they were, she tried not to look into it to much. "Hey, Sakura-chan?", Kankuro spoke, she looked over and he had his eyes closed, she admired him being so cool and calm all the time, his brown hair flowing in the breeze, his black shirt smoothing over his abs, "yeah?", Sakura questioned, "do you think I would ever have a chance with you?", he asked still not opening his eyes, Sakura froze.

_"Kankuro! Stay awake damn it!", Temari yelled holding pressure on his wound_, "_Temari! We have to move ninja are approaching!", Gaara yelled in annoyen. They were too far into the forest of death to go back, they were close to the center, "We can't move him Gaara, he would bleed to death!", Temari scolded him, Kankuro was going in and out of consciousness, "SAKURA!", he heard, "Stay back pinky! We are not afraid of fighting you leaf ninja!" Temari spat. "Look I noticed that his chakra is fading, I'm offering my help to you guys", Sakura spoke, Temari look worriedly at Gaara who who was ready to attack, "Please save my brother, he was attacked by some sort of bug", Temari finally let out. Sakura ran to Kankuros side, and began evaluating him, "His Pulse and Resp. are declining along with his Blood Pressure", Sakura told Temari, "I can save him, but you guys have to protect me while I heal him, it will take about 7 minutes, tops!", she told Temari. She quickly began to trace the poison in his body, then began to kae cuts in his skin and sucking out the poison. "Isn't that dangerous for you too?", Temari asked looking back at Sakura, "Only dangerous if I swallow it", she answered, Kankuro was regaining consciousness, that's when he saw Sakura sucking at his skin and spitting out his blood, "Ok! They poison has been removed from his system, I'm going to begin the healing process", she announced as she began to heal his wounds slowly. She hadn't noticed Kankuro watching her as she inserted her chakra into his body, "th…thank…y..you..", Kankuro whispered catching Sakuras attention. He was amazed at how beautiful her eyes were, she was stunning even while she had blood trickling down her chin, she was attractive to him, an angel, "Don't speak, your still weak, as soon as I heal you some more, you can make it to the center", she answered smiling at him, "But were enemy's?", he asked, "I've studied medicine a good half of my life, and what I've learned is, even if were enemy's were still people.. ill help my enemy in need because that's what I feel is my duty, who knows maybe someday, we will be good friends!", Sakura finished. Kankuro fell in love with her since that day…_

Sakura sighed, "Maybe", she answered, Kankuro opened his eyes in surprise, "that wasn't a no!", he yelled in excitement, then what happened next surprised her, Kankuro was holding her to him, and he kissed her cheek innocently, "ill prove myself!", he said quickly standing and stretching in happiness. Sakura watched and blushed (it's an innocent crush, right?) she thought. Kankuro walked her back to the med tent and peeked her on the cheek once more before running off, Sakura sighed it off and entered the tent Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for her, "Where were you?", Kakashi asked, "I just had a bite to eat with Kankuro-kun? Why? Did something happen?", Sakura questioned, "We saw a abnormally large bird flying over the city not to long ago, so be on high alert", Kakashi answered, Sakura began to panic (Deidara..)

Loud sirens began to go off, all three of them ran out of the tent and looked up, no doubt it was him….. Deidara

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT:** i would appresaite if i would receive reviews, even if there bad, i want to know if so far its a good story of not? i cant feedback people!

Im trying to stick to the story as much as i can and chanching a fiew things to make it more mine, if that makes sence?

**I wish i owed Naruto D:**

Chapter 6

Deidara looked down on the Suna and saw all of its inhabitance flood out into the streets to look up at him, "Hmm…. Nowhere is your Kazekage, yeah", he asked himself flying around it a few more times, until he noticed a boy standing on top of a roof top, he sent a bunch of sand flying towards him, Deidara smirked, "there you are", and began to prepare his attack.

Sakura saw Gaara begin his attack on Deidara and watched in horror (why? Why is he doing this?) she asked herself feeling Naruto and Kakashi run to try to get a better look. Sakura jumped as far up as she could and studied Gaara's attacks on Deidara, then she noticed Deidara preparing to fling one of his bombs on Gaara, "GAARA! MOVE!", she yelled, Gaara quickly moved to the side missing Deidara's attack, Gaara quickly glanced at Sakura who was watching him. "GAARA! WATCH HIS HANDS!", he heard her yell as he quickly looked back up at the blond standing on the bird.

Dediara heard a females voice yelling and looked over to see who it was, it was Sakura, she was standing there watching the Kazekage fall and giving him advise, "What are you doing?...", Deidara whispered to himself, then he noticed sand charging at him, he quickly maneuvered his clay bird around it but, he was too distracted to concentrate on him, he was to busy looking down at his love, standing next to another man.

"Sakura, what's going on?", Kankuro asked panting and looking up at is younger brothers opponent, "Look you should go evacuate people! Once he starts dropping bombs, this whole village will be leveled in seconds!", Sakura yelled grasping Kankuro from the shoulders, "Look I might sound crazy but, trust me, evacuate the village, get to a shelter!", she shook him. Kankuro nodded and hugged Sakura, "Be careful", he said before leaping off. Sakura glanced at Gaara who was swiftly deflecting Deidaras attacks, then she looked up at Deidara, who was looking at her, she could see betrayal written all over his face, along with hurt. "Why? Why are you looking down on me like that?", she yelled up at him, knowing he couldn't hear her, she began to silently cry.

Deidara saw Sakura begin to cry as also yelling up at him, he couldn't hear her but the pain was written on her face, he could only imagine what she was saying. The Kazekage was beginning to annoy him and he began to drop bigger heavy-er bombs on him, he was reaching his limit so he had to think of something else quick. "Hand to hand combat!", he said pleased with himself he got close enough to the Kazekage to strike him with a kunai. "Let's spar before I take you back to my layer, yeah", he said to the Kazekage who was building his sand barrier. He got in a few good blows before he felt a punch that clearly didn't come from the Kazekage, he was pink hair flowing in the night wind, it was his love who had just hit him.

Deidara stumbled back as Sakura kept toughing hits to keep him at bay as Gaara regained his strength, Deidara tried to catch her fist but to no luck, until she pushed him off the ledge, he quickly reached for her shirt and dragged her down with him. Sakura fell without control until Deidara summoned a bird and brought both of them up to the ski. He tossed her in front of him and watched her stumble to keep her balance, "What are you doing here? Yeah", he asked annoyed and frustrated, "I should ask you the same! Why do you want to kill Gaara!", Sakura spat still stumbling on the winged beast, "this is part of my mission, if your friend would put up such a big fight I would have been heading home by now", Deidara answered glancing down at Gaara. "You didn't see me….. not even bothered to leave a note on my window!", Sakura yelled now mad and holding back tears, "I couldn't….", Deidara was interrupted, "Was I your one night stand!? I trusted you to at least make an effort to see me! You dint! You got what you finally wanted, and just left me behind!", she yelled now crying. Deidara thought of approaching her but that would seemed wrong to do in front of everyone, Sakura gave him a good punch in the face, that caused him to stumble back, he held his cheek, "Why won't you answer?!", she said crying. "I tried! My leader and Sasori forbid me! You know how Sasori freed you from that tree Sasuke had tied you too? He has been keeping an eye on me since! I had him and Itachi follow me for months!", Deidara answered getting a firm grip on his clay beast, "You weren't a one night stand! Don't you ever think that! I fucking love you!", he said holding back tears. "Right now…. This is a mission! I have to do this Sakura…. I'm sorry", he said.

Sakura was falling through the sky with kunai stuck between her ribs, missing all her vitals of course, but he had to make it look like he did something to her. She could feel the moistness of where he had quickly kissed her in the lips before flinging her off the bird, she felt harms catch her, it was Kankuro. "Sakura-chan!, are you ok?", he asked quickly removing the kunai imbedded in her, then there was a large crash, a huge flash of light consumed the night sky. They were blinded, "GAARA!", Sakura heard Temari yell from somewhere, she regained some of her vision to see Deidara carrying Gaara away in his bird, it was done…

Sakura ran around frantically all day healing all the people she could who were hurt in the explosion, she had her hands full and her mind was kept busy. "Sakura can we talk?", Kankuro said as he barely held the tent entrance open, Sakura scanned the room to make sure everyone was ok, and she nodded. Kankuro and Sakura walked side by side, "I'm going out to look for Gaara", Kankuro spoke softly, "I know", Sakura answered, "I can prepare for you some supplies if you need them", she added glancing down at the floor, she didn't notice they were walking in a back ally, when Kankuro grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, she gasped and Kankuro swiftly kissed her hard, Sakura pushed Kankuro back so his lips were no longer on hers, "I'm… I'm sorry", Kankuro whispered still pinning her to the wall, "Kankuro… right now you should be worried about Gaara… I mean", Sakura gently licked her lips tasting Kankuro, "Right now everything is complicated.. Right?", Kankuro finished for her, he slowly laid his head on her shoulder. Sakura slowly rubbed is brown hair, causing Kankuro to flinch,, "Go after him… please be careful though… you never know what's around the corner with that group", she whispered.

She watched as Kankuro and a team of ninja leave the Sand Village gates, before turning around and bumping into Kakashi, "Well that was some flash last night", he said, rubbing his head, "Yeah it was, I hope Gaara is ok", Sakura said pulling her hands up to her chest. "Go get some rest, you've had a long day, I got some new clothes waiting for you at the hotel, they will direct you to your room", Kakashi said trying to keep his cool, "New clothes?", Sakura questioned, "Tsunade sent them over, last night when you were trying to settle people down in the clinic, also since she wants to send you out soon to retrieve Gaara", Kakashi finished, before strolling off. Sakura smiled to herself as she made her way to the hotel, all the while hoping that Gaara, and Deidara are alright…

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT:** drop me a review if you all would be so kind!

Chapter 7

Sakura woke to the sounds of people screaming, she quickly got up and reached for the curtain to see what was going on. People were huddled around Kakashi who was carrying someone, she froze she knew who it was, she quickly pulled on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Kankuro! Stay with me!", Sakura began to yell as she began to insert her chakra into him to search for the poison that was said to be injected into him. Temari watched her carefully, Sakura began to sweat when she noticed this poison would be extremely hard to extract. "Temari, bring your elders here, tell them we have a rare sort of poison on our hands! Right now I could use another experienced med ninja to help me", she ordered never looking away from Kankuro. She kept swearing in her mind she didn't know what else to do, she just had to keep Kankuro conscious, "Sa..Sasori..", Kankuro wheezed in pain, Sakura froze, "Sasori?", she asked (he did this?) she asked herself, Kankuro nodded in pain.

Kakashi waited outside patiently as he noticed Sakura leaving the tent, he watched as she whipped her forehead with a small white cloth, "Hey! Sakura! Come here for a bit?", he shouted waving her over to where he was standing. He watched as she jogged over to him, "Me and Naruto are thinking of heading after the kidnaper", he started, "how bad is Kankuro?", he asked looking at the sky, "Hes in critical condition at the moment, I'm waiting for one of the village elders to come so we can discuse what to do with him", she said plainly, fighting the hurt. "Who did it?", he asked her still not looking at her, "He said it was Sasori, the one who was spotted fighting Sasuke near the village", she answered, Kakashi sighed, "So, I'm guessing he will be a problem for us", Sakura didn't know what to say anymore, "when you manage to heal up Kankuro head after us, it would be smart to have a med ninja, in case something happens", he said looking over at her, Sakura was surprised to say the least but bowed in acceptance, "SAKURA!", Temari yelled from behind her, Kakashi waved in a 'Shoo!', motion and Sakura took off towards her, Kakashi sighed again and began to gaze at the sky again.

"He should be fine now", the old lady said finally sitting down, Sakura panted following her same movement, she and the elder had been at it for 6 hours, they had finally extracted the poison. "I have to go after my team mates, there headed after Gaara", Sakura panted, "I believe you have to rest a bit before doing that, you can hurt yourself", the elder spoke. Sakura knew she had to catch up or both Kakashi and Naruto could be hurt, "No, I have to leave", she responded standing up, the elder sighed, "Then ill be following", as she also stood up. "Don't you have to stay here and manage the village?", Sakura asked puzzled, "No, my brother could do that, I have to go anyway", she responded reaching for some med supplies to put in her bag, "Why?", Sakura asked watching her. The elder froze before she continued, "Sasori is my grandson..", she said closing her bag, "Sakura was shocked, "It's a long story, that's how I knew it was his poison, I have to make sure he is put down", she stated flatly.

Deidara flew over the trees feeling extremely bored, "Man! Give me something to do, yeah", he spoke to himself, he rubbed his temple when he noticed he had some blood on his fingers. He gently whipped it off feeling sadness slowly seep into him, "Sakura-chan", he whispered. "You are very slow you know that?", Sasori spoke landing next to Deidara on his bird, "Where did you head off too?", Deidara asked composing himself, "I had to get rid of some people who were hot on our trail", Sasori answered smoothing out his coat. "We are almost at the base, we need to extract the demon and wait for the fox to come get his friend", Deidara said in a cool tone.

Sakura was fixing her hair up to keep it out of her face, she dint have time to cut it at the moment, "Sakura, your sensei and your team mate already left, you want to get on after them?", the elder said peaking in to her room, she had her little robe over her, looked kind of warm, but she knew it had to hold a different purpose. Sakura sighed and nodded, she knew there was no way of leaving the elder behind, "Yeah, let me get my stuff together ill meat you downstairs", Sakura said turning to get her med pack.

"My name is Chiyo by the way", Sakura felt embarrassed for not introducing herself, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm Lady Tsunades apprentice", Sakura said looking back at Chiyo. They were not to far from Kakashi and Naruto she could feel there chakra, but she could faintly feel Deidara's too. "I'm sorry for all the trouble my grandson has caused, he's always been troubled, ever since he lost his parents" Chiyo was trying to start a conversation which worked, "What happen to his parents?", Sakura asked in curiosity, "when he was very younge his parents were murdered by Sakuno Hatage, you might know him by 'White Fang', he was left in my care", she sighed, "at age 4 I began to show him the art of puppetry, he enjoyed it and grew to master it, at one point he created puppets that resembled his parents". Sakura twitched at the thought of a boy sitting with his puppet parents, but it also made her sad, "What made him join the Akatsuki?", Sakura asked, Chiyo dint respond, she didn't know.

"The job is done!", Deidara said stretching his arms and yawning, "So what now we wait?", he questioned Sasori, he nodded in response. Deidara could sense the foxes chakra coming near, along with some familiar chakra that made him cringe, Sakura. "What are you going to do with her?", Sasori asked not looking at Deidara, "I really don't know", he replied which was true, Sasori sighed, "Ill take care of her", he spoke Deidara whipped his head in his direction, "What do you mean 'take care of her', yeah", he asked. "I wo'nt kill her if that's what your worried about, but she can't interfere with our mission, you can lead fox boy and the copy-cat ninja away, I'll take care of your girlfriend", Sasori finished, Deidara tried masking his anger at his team mate by fixing his scope, he was fighting the urge to blow him up on the spot. "Get ready", Sasori said preparing his scroll, Deidara found a seat on top of the dead Kazekage.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there?!", Naruto said punching at a stone structure that was blocking the way to Gaara, "well for one, calming down would be a lovely first step Naruto", Kakashi said holding back his frustration. "Looks like these boys need help", Chiyo said landing next to Kakashi, Sakura examined the stone structure, she sensed him right there, he was waiting inside. "Do your thing Sakura-chan!", Naruto said jumping away to to a more 'safer' area, Sakura cracked her knuckles and secured her gloves on, there was no going back, once she broke down this barrier, Deidara would be put on the chopping block, she inhailed, "Here we GO!".

Deidara cringed at the flare of familiar chakra and was surprised, he didn't know Sakura possessed that much power or strength, she was a Med. Ninja after all, "This is going to be, extremely interesting", Sasori said with a slight smile. Deidara was scared, he had never seen Sasori smile.

"Were is he!", Naruto was the first to jump in, Kakashi followed, Chiyo sighed and stared at Sakura who was debating on going inside, "Come on", chiyo spoke snapping Sakura back to reality. "GET OFF HIM! HE IS NOT A CHAIR! GAARA WAKE UP!", Naruto yelled in rage, Sakura dint know what was going on till she saw him. He had his eyes closed, his hands joined together as if he was meditating, his long golden hair stained from the fight that he had with Gaara, he looked perfect to her, which tore her apart, she knew it was wrong. "DON'T IGNORE ME!", Naruto's shouts once more brought Sakuras attention to the matter at hand, "Get off of him", Sakura spoke loudly, Deidara opened his eyes to the sound of her voice, he looked so calm, he was playing the role of 'I don't know you, stay away from me', his eyes showed different emotions, want, love, lust, Sakura couldn't look away till he spoke, "Or what, love?", Deidara dint look away, "DON'T SPEAK TO SAKURA LIKE THAT!", Naruto lunged at Deidara, of course Deidara swiftly dodge him, as he picked up the dead Kazekage and summoned a clay bird who began to eat Gaara. Sakura watched in pure horror, "Now, how about you back off little boy!", Deidara said flinging a clay bomb at Naruto, as it exploded Deidara was making his escape. He had glanced at her and mouthed the words, 'Im sorry', as he flew out of the cave.

Naruto and Kakashi went after Deidara as her and Chiyo were forced to face, Sasori. "Hmm? Chiyo? You've gotten old, has it been that long?", Sasori sighed, "You have been gone for quite a while Sasori", she replied examining him closely. "So Sakura and Chiyo are my opponent's, please entertain me", Sasori said pulling off his coat, then stopping, Sakura could see faint, thin chakra strings attached to his fingers, kind of like Kankuros Jutsu. _"when he was 4 I began to show him how to make puppets, he became a pro at it",_ Sakura remembered her earlier conversation with Chiyo, she couldn't forget the poison he had injected into Kankuro either, she had never seen Sasori fight, but she stood ready.

Deidara's heart was racing, he was worried sick about leaving Sakura with Sasori, but he couldn't do anything else, with the two ninja following him, he had to keep going forward, "ARE YOU JUST GONNA RUN AWAY!", Naruto yelled in fury, "Hmp, im looking for a nice open area to kill and burry both you and your sesnsei", Deidara said scoping out the area, "You have amazing confidence in yourself, you know that?", Kakashi spoke trying to think out a plan, "Thank you! I just hate destroying things I really don't need to, it's not my style at all, nature is beautiful, my art is beautiful, yeah", Deidara said finally settling for a field not to far from him. Kakashi saw him smirk has he studied him reaching into a bag he had at his waste, "Naruto, watch yourself hes going to begin dropping bomb's", Kakashi warned, Deidara chuckled. He turned to face them as he began to rain spiders on them, they couldn't avoid them, as they landed on their body, Naruto and Kakashi found it harder to move, the spiders were forming into some sort of elastic substance that was slowly tightening. "What the hell!", Naruto said ripping at the substance, having no effect on it began to stab it with a kunai, "HAHA! You thought that all i would do is launch bombs at you? Come on? That's embarrassing I have to have more options", Deidara laughed watching the two ninja struggle to keep up. He put his fingers up to his mouth, over his wicked grin, "BANG!", he yelled the two ninja were engulfed in flames they quickly dropped down to the water below them.

Sasori was attacking them without taking a break, he was launching needles and poison gas at them to slow them down, which was working in his favor. Sakura could feel her muscles tightening from the poison, even with her chakra flowing to her damaged muscles, the poison was being relentless, she could see that it was affecting Chiyo. "Come on lady's so far you have managed to destroy one puppet of mine, surly Sakura, you can do much better than this", Sasori chuckled, "SHUT UP!", Sakura yelled trying to figure out what to do she was running low on chakra. Sasori got serious again launching a puppet at Sakura, she managed to dodge it toughing a swing at it also, it barely touched not doing much damage, Chiyo was the one to bring it down with her own puppet, she was gasping for air the exhaustion was getting the best of her, Sakura quickly went to bandage her wounds and take out what poison she could. "You should take care of yourself to dear", Chiyo spoke in amazement on how quick she was healing her up, "right now you're the only one that can keep him at bay with your puppet jutsu Chiyo, I'm meant for close combat, so if you go down, there is no way I can even touch him", Sakura answered tying the last bandage on Chiyos arm, "Then that's our plan, ill keep him distracted, you try to get close to him", Chiyo sighed readying her last puppet, Sasori laughed and pulled off the last of his coat, Sakura stared in horror as Chiyo had ceased to breath, Sasori, had no flesh but the light reflected from his wooden body, he was a puppet himself, without strings to guide his movement though, "Bask in the everlasting beauty of this body", Sasori smiled, "no wonder you look so young", Chiyo spoke, stepping closer to look at him, "I am immortal! Never do I have to worry of getting old and leaving my beautiful puppets! When I will live as long as they!", Sasori spoke in a mighty voice, Sakura noticed he had a scorpion like tail, (So that's where the poison comes from) she said to herself she looked around to study the area better for her next moves, Chiyo had lunged her puppet at him, and began fighting again.

Deidara was out of breath the blond brat was getting on his nerves, with his shadow clone jutsu, and his rasengan, kind still needs to practice clearly, "DON'T IGNORE ME!", Naruto yelled launching yet another rasengan at Deidara which he swiftly avoided, again. "WOW! Don't you have any other techniques?! Hell your sensei did a lot more damage to me that what you've done!", Deidara teased with a grin, he knew he had just pushed a ball in motion, "SHUT UP!", Naruto said trying to hit him, again deidara dodged, all the while yawning. He couldn't do anything, both his arms were gone, thanks to that Kakashi, so all he could do was dodge and repeat. Finally a blow from behind sent him flying forward down into the trees, Kakashi had hit him with a Chidori, all Deidara could do was fall and try to regain his balance, he quickly hid out of sight and masked his chakra. "Where the hell did he go!", Naruto roared, "Does it matter? We have recovered Gaara, we need to move fast and get him back to Suna!", Kakashi said scanning the area, Deidara was grinning again, "He's dead you idiots!", he whispered, he could maybe relax and start his way back to pick up Sasori when the two annoying ninjas chakra had gone far enough, all he could do is relax.

"CHIYO!", Sakura yelled as she say Chiyo get stabbed by his scorpion like tail, but she felt a pain to, she could barely move away as another tail stabbed and scraped its way out of her leaving a huge gash across her hip, she quickly stumbled to Chiyo who was breathing heavily, "Chiyo! Stay with me", Sakura began to heal her, "TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!", Chiyo yelled trying to push her away, "Chiyo I have chakra also healing me please, don't fight me off", Sakura said putting the last wave of her chakra in to her, she was out, Chiyo reached for her and brought her down so she could whisper in her ear, "use the last of your chakra to get behind him, and hit him as hard as you can, I have one last move that should finish him", Chiyo finished pushing her away, Sakura nodded as she heaved herself up. She distributed chakra to her feet, to aid her in running a bit more faster, Sasori eyed her, then she pushed off, she appeared behind Sasori in a flash, not allowing him enough time to dodge, she poured her last of her chakra she could muster into a bone crushing punch, she felt two puppets at her side that had swords, the puppets pushed her body aside as they stabbed his core. Sasori had froze for the first time in the whole fight, Sakura had managed to make her way to chiyo who was on her hands and knees, Sasori spoke softly, "Mom….. Dad…", she noticed the hind on sadness in his voice, Sakura gazed up to the two puppets who had stabbed Sasori, one looked like a women, the other a man. Sasori smiled weakly and then he became limp, his chakra was no longer present, as she noticed Chiyos wasn't either, she quickly grabbed Chiyo and began to shake her, but she knew, she was gone. Sakura gazed up at the Sasori again before she reached into Chiyos bag and down the antidote for the poison, she had no strength to heal herself, she collapsed next to Chiyos lifeless body.

**To be continued..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Deidara sat in the dark living room alone, deep in thought when Kakuzu came back, he sat next to Deidara and began to sew again, he had managed to make Deidara some new limbs, Deidara sighed, "Don't be so upset about losing Sasori, he was a fool to take on two women of that strength", Kakuzu said breaking the silence. "Its not that", Deidara sighed, "It's the fact that Hidan had said that there were no survivors", Deidara cringed, "Why do you care?", Kakuzu added, "You just…. Can't ever be too sure", Deidara said leaning his head back. He was sad to loose is partner, but he was more worried about Sakura, her blood was all over the place, Sasori had promised not to hurt her, Deidara bit his lip, (that little piece of shit liar I'm glad you're gone!) Deidara cursed in his mind, "there your all stitched up", Kakuzu said standing up and leaving the room. Once more Deidara was left alone to think of the worst things that could of happen to his Sakura.

"Well that stupid puppet did a number on you", Kankuro examined Sakura from his bed, Sakura could barely move to curse at him, "At least I killed him for you", is all that she could shove out, Kankuro laughed. "What are you two laughing about?", Temari asked entering the hospital room, Kankuro immediately looked at her, "How is he?!", he asked worry on his face. Temari couldn't look at him, "The medics have been working on him non stop, they wish they had Sakura along with Tsunade to fix him up though, but she has some time before she can do that", Temari said still not looking at him. Sakura stared at the ceiling of the hospital trying to speed up the healing process, but she had used to much chakra, it would take her days to regain enough to start healing her own body.

Naruto and Kakashi were outside the hospital at a ramen shop sitting in silence, "I should of never left her alone", Naruto said barely eating anything, "Naruto, we deicided to leave her with Lady Chiyo, she protected Sakura, if it wasn't for her…", Kakashi wondered off swatting at the idea of Sakura being dead."Still, if we were there she wouldn't be so hurt", Naruto growled keeping his gaze at the bowl sitting in front of him. "Well she's awake", Temari spoke, sitting next to Naruto and ordering a bowl for herself, "Really? Is she ok?", Naruto asked looking at her, "She's fine, her chakra is very low, but she will live", Temari answered, "as for Gaara..", she could barely speak, Naruto scarfed down his ramen and pulled out what ever money he had in his pocket and ran out towards to hospital, "That boy…. He needs to learn when to settle down", Kakashi said taking a drink of some tea he had ordered, Temari nodded.

"So are you sure you will be ok?", Naruto asked holding Sakura's hand in his, "Naruto, ill be out in a day or two ok, you can head back to the village, I'm sure that pervert of a sage is waiting to hear all the juicy news", Sakura replied. She gently ran her fingers through Naruto's hair to comfort him, Naruto smiled and blushed. He got up, kissed Sakura on the cheek and left the room, "That guy, he is so annoying at times", Kankuro said stretching out on his bed, "You're the one to talk", Sakura teased.

**One month later….**

Sakura stretched her arms out while she leaned back in her office chair, she stared annoyingly at all the paper work she had brought back from Suna. She had been sitting there all day, when a soft knock caught her attention, "Come in!", Sakura yelled kind of happy to have a visitor, to distract her. It was Shikamaru with Kiba. She quickly hugged both of her friends and offered them a seat, "whats up you guys!", Sakura chirped happily, "Hey, long time to see, huh?", Kiba smiled rubbing his head, "Well I wish we could sit around and catch up but we have something to report", Shikamaru said looking at Sakura dead on. "What's up? No one has ever reported to me for anything?", Sakura tilted her head in question, "Tsunade still has her hands occupied with the whole Gaara situation, so she sent us to you, you are her apprentice after all", Shikamaru answered, Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "Its not more paper work… right?", she asked. "Of course not, you already have enough as it is", Kiba answered looking at all the stacks of paper on the floor, "Good", Sakura sighed, Shikamaru shifted in his chair, "This is about the Akatsuki", Shikamaru began, "We have received reports that two of them have been spotted near the village", Sakura stiffened, "Any reports on their appearance?", Sakura asked, "one has slicked back silver hair, the other is unknown", Kiba answered, Sakura eased up a bit. "What's up with this group? Cant they take a brake?", Sakura said glancing at one of the papers she had in front of her, "Who knows, more than likely, they want to get a better view and study the village for any weak points to come and take Naruto", Shikamaru said rubbing his temples in thought. "If that were the case, they would of sent Deidara to do that a long time ago", Sakura froze as she realized what she had said, Shikamaru looked at her, "Deidara?", he asked (SHIT! Way to go Sakura! Now what the hell are you going to do!?) Sakura yelled from inside her head, "He was the one I faced back in Suna when Gaara was taken, he told me his name before he…", Sakura swallowed hard, "Stabbed me..", she rubbed her side at the flash back she had in her mind. "Wow! Sakura-chan you fought with not one, but two Akatsuki freaks!", Kiba shouted with excitement, "You sure are something else!", he added he was grinning like a 4 year old who was promised candy.

"That is a good observation, Sakura", Shikamaru said rubbing his chin, "Hes the one who Naruto was saying was flying on a clay bird correct?", Shikamaru eyed Sakura for an answer, "Yeah that's him", she said keeping calm. Shikamaru sighed in frustration, "these guys are playing games with us then, if they have a ninja who can simply fly over us and take an areal view of the village, what's the point of sending two on foot?", Shikamaru spoke to himself like always. Sakura just sat back and stared out her office window.

"I CANT BELIEVE THEY STUCK ME WITH YOU! Yeah!", Deidara yelled as he turned to smack his new team mate outside the head, "OUCH! Deidara-sama! Why do you abuse Tobi!?", the new masked ninja rubbed his head with a crying tone. "I wouldn't hit you, if you weren't so stupid and annoying, yeah", Deidara said looking up at the sky. Deidara was oblivious to Sakura being alive, but he hurt with want, to feel her skin, to hold and kiss her again, drove Deidara insane, "Hey Dei-sama when are we going to head to the leaf village?", Tobi asked playing with a twig he had found, "Who knows, when leader decides to give us the orders I guess", Deidara answered sighing deeply, "Oh! Ok! So you can see this pretty girl again right?", Tobi asked. Deidara looked over at him in confusion, when he noticed hi holding the picture of him and Sakura, he quickly swiped the picture away from him and held it to his chest, "Stop going through my bag! Yeah", Deidara hissed. "Do you wanna go see her?", Tobi asked looking at Deidara, "How the hell do you suppose we do that hmm?", Deidara asked in a angry voice. "Tobi can get her to come see you!", He chirped in excitement, he wanted to see his Sama happy, "HOW?!", Deidara yelled, Tobi sat back and thought the he snapped his fingers, "I can make sure she sees me, then she will more than likely follow me, I'll make sure she follows me, then you can see her!", Tobi said. Deidara shook his head, "the guards would spot you before she does Tobi", he said putting the pic away, "You don't trust Tobi?", Tobi said in a sad tone, Deidara looked at him, "I have no idea what you can do kid, but I know you're not that skilled", Deidara said lifting himself up from where he was sitting and stretching, Tobi sighed in disappointed. Deidara walked back to the base and Tobi stayed behind, then he got an idea, "Ill bring her to Dei-sama! He would be so happy!", Tobi quickly jumped up and began to make his way to Konoha, he was so excited.

Sakura laid on her bed with her towel still wrapped around her head, it had been a week since she had last heard of the Akatsuki being spotted near the village, she gazed out the window to view the moon. She slowly drifted to sleep. She woke up to a dark room, she quickly dint recognize, she could barely see a thing, then a an stepped out from the shadows, he quickly put his hand over her mouth, "Please don't scream, Tobi only wants to make Sama happy, if you get scared and scream and cry, Sama would be very mad at Tobi", the masked boy said to her. When he had finally removed his hand from her mouth she whispered, "Who is your Sama Tobi?", she was scared as she noticed that she was still in her Pjs she dint have any weapons, "That's a surprise, please don't do anything dumb, im going to go get him", Tobi said hopping to the door, before looking back at her, "please, please, please, don't do anything dumb", he said before disappearing out of the room. Sakura noticed she had a Chakra surprisor around her wrist, that she couldn't remove, she was forced to wait, in silence.

Deidara was sipping on some tea when he noticed Tobi waddle in, "Were the hell were you?!", Deidara yelled gently putting down the tea cup before he got the urge to fling it at him, "Tobi did I good think for Dei-sama!", He said with pride. Deidara keeped looking at Tobi, "What did you do?", he asked, "Tobi isn't going to tell!, but you can go check in your room!", Tobi giggled as he made is way to the couch and sat watching Deidara. Deidara slowly got up and walked out of the kitchen swiftly making his way to his room.

"There is no dam weapons any were! How the hell am I supposed to defend myself", Sakura whispered stumbling around, until she heard some one get near the door, she froze and dove for the bed. She was trying to get under the dark covers, thinking that maybe if she laid still enough she could pass off as a pillow, till she heard the door open, she froze and slowly looked towards the door.

Deidara opened the door slowly making sure that Tobi hadn't put anything to fall on his head, then he noticed someone sitting on his bed, he went for his Kunai as he reached for the switch to turn on the light. He flickered it on and swiftly had the person in a head lock and the Kunai against there through, "OH! NO! DEIDARA! PUT THE KUNAI DOWN! YOUR GOING TO HURT HER!", Tobi said in panic as he motioned to the girls he was holding down, he looked down to see pink hair in a tangle as she had frozen at the feel of the kunai at her trough. He released her just enough to turn her head to meet his, there eyes meet, and he drooped the kunai to the floor and embraced her.

Sakura hugged Deidara back as if he would just burst into dust and she would wake up in her bed hugging a pillow, she could smell him, could feel the warmth of his skin trough his shirt, she felt calm. "Sakura", Deidara spoke into her hair and she nodded, his squeeze tightened on her, "Omg…Omg its really you", Deidara whispered as if he felt the same think, he was waiting for her to disappear from his embrace, but he could also smell and feel her, he began to cry. Sakura felt Deidara begin to shake and couldn't help but to cry too, that's all she could do at that moment in time.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tobi what the hell?!", Deidara said pacing his room as Tobi was sat at the edge of his bed, "How the hell did you get her here? Undetected by Itachi?", He asked looking at his bathroom door, were Sakura was taking a shower, "Tobi told Dei-sama he could bring her too you!", Tobi said rubbing his head, "Tobi put a chakra surprising bracelet on Sakura-chan to get past Itachi-san", Tobi said not looking at Deidaras angry gaze. Deidara wasn't angry, he was more than happy, but he knew she couldn't stay for long, the village would be searching for her, but still he didn't mind having her with him. "Look I want you to go back to Konoha and see what there doing, I want to know who is looking for her", Deidara ordered, Tobi quickly stood up and saluted him and quickly ran out to begin his mission. Deidara sighed as he sat down on his bed rubbing his temples.

The bathroom was very large, almost like to fit two people if needed, she washed herself carefully making sure she was very clean, as she rinsed, she noticed that there was no longer talking, it was silent. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a dark blue towel that was on the rack, she pulled on the shirt Deidara had given her, it was a plain black muscle shirt with some grew basketball shorts, she made sure to tighten the short more, so they would fit better on her waist. She opened the door and quickly glanced over to see Deidara staring in her direction, he looked her up and down and smiled a little, "I'm waiting for this to be all a dream", he said lifting himself from his bed and swiftly made his way to her, she blushed away when she felt his hands go around her waist, and pulled her into him. He pulled her chin up so that he could kiss her, his lips kissed her slowly, teasing her, Sakura gently bit his lower lip causing him to growl, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored in thoroughly causing Sakura to moan into his mouth. He quickly picked her up and pined her on his bed, he kissed her slowly, enjoying ever part of her skin that he could taste and nibble on, Sakura shivered at ever touch she gently pulled on his hair causing him to gasp and come back up to kiss her, he was about to get under her shirt when a soft nock came from the door, Deidara growled in annoyance, "WHAT!", Deidara yelled, "its me Kisame I need to have a word with you", a deep voice came from the door. Deidara quickly lifted Sakura bridal style and sat her down in his closet, he quickly kissed her and hushed her, as soon as he closed the closet door, his room door opened.

"What the hell are you doing in here?", Kisame said stepping into Deidara room, "What's it matter to you? Besides what's going on?, un", Deidara spoke sitting at the edge of the bed glancing at the closet. "There has been news that a Kunoichi was kidnapped from Konoha not to long ago", Kisame said scratching his head, "Her name is Sakura", he finished Deidara sighed, "Ok and?", he asked, "Itachi said that you had been missing a girl lately and the descriptions match", Kisama said studying Deidara, again he sighed, "You know I haven't left the base at all this whole week, and yeah I was talking about a girl doesn't mean its her", Deidara was gathering his hair into a ponytail, "dude come on!", Kisame said this kind of startled Deidara, he slowly looked over at Kisame, "Dude?", he repeated. Kisame swiftly appeared in front of the closet doors, "You want to explain what she's doing in the closet?", he said opening the doors, Sakura was up against the wall eyes wide with fear. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!", Deidara said quickly going to Sakura and hiding her, "Dude, I can smell her from the living room, especially when you to were going to get it on", Kisame said with a sly smile, "Which by the way I would mind watching you guys do", Kisame dodge Deidara's punch, "That is NEVER going to happen!", Deidara pulled Sakura to him.

"So Tobi is the one who brought you here?", Kisame asked studding Sakura, she nodded and sighed leaning into Deidara, "So how exactly do you two know each other?", Kisame asked pointing at them both. "We somewhat grew up together, that was before I blew up my whole village, she was my first love, and my only love, and its been a while since we have seen each other, and Tobi knew that, so I guess that's why he went to go kidnap her and bring her here", Deidara finished, Sakura snuggled into him, Kisame sighed, "This is so wrong on many levels, she's the one who killed Sasori-san", Kisame said pointing at Sakura. "I had no choice, he was going to kill me!", Sakura answered, "well if you haven't noticed that's on our job description", Kisame said crossing his arms, Sakura pouted and did the same, "he promised me he wasn't going to hurt her, and now I learn her was trying to kill her, so that bastard deserved to die", Deidara said balling his hand into a fist, this caused Kisame to sigh. "Keep her in your room for now, I need to go report this to Itachi, then maybe he would consider to keep her here for another day, before we take her back", Kisame stood and walked out of the room, not allowing them to protest.

Deidara nibbled on her neck as he laid her on his bed, he quickly reached under her shirt to grip her breasts, Sakura sighed at this as she tugged his shirt off, he did and she stared at the strange tattoo that was no on his left beast, "Deidara was is that?", She asked, he quickly moved her hand away from it, "Can I explain that latter", He said kissing her passionately, she didn't protest, but she was extremely curious. Deidara quickly pulled her shorts down and trough them across the room, as he slowly licked her clit, enjoying the sweet taste of her, as he did so he gently fingered her, he just enjoyed watching Sakura moan in ecstasy. He was caught of guard when Sakura had flipped him over, so he was now on his back and she was tugging at his pants, she finally pulled them off and took a tight grip of his erection, which caused him to groan, "Its been a while", She whispered, putting her lips to his tip, "Oh god yes! I've been waiting for this", Deidara whispered. Sakura licked gently up his shaft before taking his length into her mouth, she gently sucked on him and he began to moan, Sakura kept this same motion going until Deidara, trusted forward and came into her mouth, Sakura swallowed tasting his sweet, salty batter, "Mmm", she moaned.

Deidara flipped her and entered her without warning, he thrusted into her fast and hard causing Sakura to yell in pure ecstasy, he kissed her trying to muffle her moans but he couldn't help but moan himself, Sakura kept squeezing him with ever orgasm she had, she was digging her nails into his back which only encouraged him to thrust harder into her, "I love you Sakura", he moaned into her neck as he came into her coating her womb with his seed. Sakura moaned into his chest as she too had her last orgasm, "Dei-kun", she whispered Deidara glanced at her, "I love you too", she said bringer her lips to meet his, they kissed long and hard. "Well its nice to know you too are finally done", a voice came from the door way Deidara quickly covered Sakura as he sat up staring at Itachi with rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK?!", Deidara spat at Itachi, "I did, but you probably dint hear me over all the moaning", Itachi said with a slight smile to his face, "How long?", Deidara asked, Itachi sighed and thought, "I think around were you told her 'I love you'", he answered Sakura turned a bright red as she made sure she was covered. "So how does it feel to sleep with an enemy?", Itachi asked her, Sakura froze, "Hes.. Hes not an enemy", is all she could say reaching for the black shirt she was wearing before, "Oh? Then what are you?", Itachi said again, Sakura went under the covers to pull the shirt on, when she came up she kept her eyes away from him, "He's my….", she paused, "Boyfriend", she finished playing with the blanket. Itachi busted into laughter, "What the hell is so funny, yeah!", Deidara hissed, "You think HE is your boyfriend?", Itachi said between chuckles, "Sakura, he's just playing you? How can an S-rank missing ninja be your boyfriend?", he said coming down from his laughing fit, "Hey I'm right here you know, and I'm not playing her Itachi, I FUCKING love her!", Deidara said, Sakura kept to herself she didn't know what to say to that. "You know you cant be with her, its ridiculous to even think, maybe once upon a time ago, but now its not possible", Itachi sighed, "Your going to get her killed, and you are going to get him killed", Itachi said pointing at them both. "Cant Sakura-chan join the Akatsuki?", Tobi's voice came from the door way, he was carrying some bags, that seemed to be filled with clothing, Itachi glanced at Tobi as he waddled into the room, "Look Sakura-chan Tobi went shopping for you! I know Dei-sama's clothing doesn't fit so I hope these help", Tobi finished, sitting next to Sakura. Sakura gently grabbed on of the bags from him and began to go trough it she found some underwear and some grey short shorts and squirmed under the covers as she put them on, "Wow Tobi they fit perfectly", Sakura said smiling at Tobi.

"No Tobi she can't join the Organization, it doesn't work like that", Itachi rubbed is temples, "Besides I don't think I can betray the village like that", Sakura also added still playing with the sheets. "but doesn't Sakura-chan want to be with Dei-sama?", Toby asked, Sakura sighed and rubbed her head, "yes I do, but everything is so dangerous right now, especially with the death of the Kazekage, a war is just over the horizon and its just dangerous right now", Sakura finished holding back the tears. "I have to agree with Sakura on this", Deidara said biting his lower lip, "Sakura would be branded a traitor by her village and would probably try to capture her", Deidara said leaning back on one of his pillows. "and Deidara cant go to Konoha either, they would kill him or capture him and be put on trial for the death of the Kazekage", Itachi added in, Tobi began to fiddle with is fingers, "Oh! What happen with your mission Tobi?", Deidara asked looking over at his team mate, "Well Tobi saw that the Fox boy was running around yelling at everyone to form search party's and to begin the search, everyone wasn't in a big state of panic but, they were being cautious, they think this is a plan to lure the Fox into the open", Tobi finished sighing, "I just wanted Dei-sama to be happy", he said sadly.

"Well they have sent some Squads out to look for her", Kisame said coming into the room, "There still a distance away, so would you wanna send Sakura on her way?", Kisame asked examining Sakura. Sakura stood and stretched her self, "can you guys release my chakra bracelet?", she said pointing at her wrist, "Why?", Itachi asked, Sakura shrugged, "I was just thinking as a thank you for not killing me, I would heal who ever is hurt in the base", she replied, "Your a med ninja?!", Kisame said, quickly moving to release her bracelet, "I've had this broken rib for a week now, and Kakuzu can't fix it well enough", Kisame said taking off his coat at once, Sakura studied the area, "ok lay down", she commanded, Kisame quickly did as she said and laid on Deidara's bed, "Ok this will hurt a little, but only because I have to manipulate the bone back into its spot", Sakura said as she began to pour her chakra into him, small cracking sounds were herd as Kisame whined a bit, until a final pop was heard, Kisame Sighed in Pleasure, "That feels fucking good man", He grinned up at her, "It should be ok, I would rub some lotion on it for two days that will help the swelling go down, but your all good", Sakura said Kisame got up and he felt like new, "Man! Are you sure we cant keep her?", Kisame looked at Itachi, "She isn't a pet you know, but it would be nice to have a medic on our side", Itachi sighed. "Is there anyone else?", Sakura asked cracking her fingers, they all thought, "No I think that's it? Everyone is out on missions, so who knows", Kisame said, he was pleased he was grinning like a 4 year old. "Well I guess we better get a move on", Sakura said with a slight frown, Itachi and Kisame nodded, "we will be waiting in the living room when your ready", Itachi said before leaving the room.

"Im going to miss you", Deidara whispered into her hear, kissing her neck softly, Sakura giggled at his touch and pushed him away playfully, "Ill figure something out, I promise", She said kissing Deidara deeply. "Tobi is going to miss you Sakura-chan", Tobi said sadly, Sakura hugged Tobi tightly, which scared Tobi a bit, "Thank you Tobi, for bringing me to Deidara", She whispered in his ear, Tobi picked her up and twirled her around, "Your welcome Sakura-chan!", Tobi sang. "Well we cant keep Itachi and Kisame waiting", Deidara said in a depressed tone. They all made there way down to the living room, when Tobi and Deidara froze, "What's wrong?", Sakura asked worried, "So, she's the one Konoha is looking for?", a deep voice said which caused Sakura to glance at the living room sofa were a man with orange hair was sitting, he had piercing all over his face, but his eyes were drilling into hers, Sakura felt like a mouse that had been caught by the cat, she felt like there was no escaping his gaze, till Deidara broke there gaze by embracing her, and pulling him towards him. "Its ok Sakura", He whispered petting her slowly.

Events were about to unfolded and Sakura had no choice but to accept what was to come…


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit:** Thanks to you bros who are still reading, you have no idea how much i appresiate it, i would like if you could maybe drop a review on what you think, that would be fantastic! Again thank you so much, and i hope i am typing everything correctly, i keep having to google some stuff, but i think ive done good so far, Thank you! :3

Chapter 10

Naruto was in a fit of rage, "Were the hell could they have taken her?", he yelled punching a tree, "Those bastards are going to pay!", he added, "Relax Naruto, for gods sake, you know Sakura can defend herself", Kakashi spoke scanning the area for at least a small trace of chakra. "Kakashi!", Kiba said jumping out from a tree, he was panting, Akamaru was not to far behind, "We got a hint of her Chakra, I think me and Akamaru can follow it", Kiba spoke catching his breath, "well what are we waiting for!", Naruto said quickly jumping next to Kiba, "I'm Sorry Naruto I don't think your allowed to come along", Kiba said glancing at Kakashi. "What the hell do you mean? I'm coming with you!", Naruto punched Kiba in the shoulder, "Im sorry Naruto according to Lady Tsunade you cant come along, if you did you would be doing exactly what they want", Kakashi tugged gently at Narutos shoulder. Ambu appeared from the trees and surrounded Naruto, "There going to escort you back to the village, we will bring Sakura back", Kakashi turned away from Naruto nodding at Kiba as they both leapt off into the trees.

"I cant be bait for Naruto", Sakura said shacking her head, "look how about ill just be you med ninja! I just don't want to be involved in Narutos capture", Sakura sank into the couch trying not to look at Pein, "How are you going to be our med ninja? When you clearly don't want to join us", Pein asked in with a questioning look. "ill make sure to be involved in every Akatsuki mission if not ill escape the village, ill hide in the shadows and aid you", Sakura said gripping her arm she knew she sounded stupid. "So you are basically betraying your village", Sakura cringed she didn't like that at all, "Then what am I suppose to do?", she asked she was scared, "I have an idea", Itachi spoke everyone look at him. "Its actually quiet simple, we 'kill' her", Itachi said, "We make it look as if we kill her, by substituting her body, her village will believe she is dead and she can stay here, with Deidara, she would no longer be involved with Konoha and she will become are permanent med. Ninja, it's a win", Itachi said, "That's actually not bad", Pein said nodding in approval. Sakura satyed quiet thinking about it, "we would have to inject the body with my blood, more than likely Lady Tsunade would ask for a blood test to confirm its me, that would take a long time to do, to transfer enough blood out of my body, without killing me", Sakura said thinking hard, "It's a very perfect idea, but who would be the one to 'kill' me?", Sakura asked glancing round the room, itachi slowly lifted his hand, "I already have a bad reputation with Konoha, so I should engage the action", he said Sakura nodded in disapproval, "they would actually question the hell out of that". Sakura leaned forward as she began, "they would question if they were caught in your genjutsu from the start, and they would do a very detailed examination on the body, that would turn the whole situation into a very complex operation, hunting down a suitable body, blah, blah, blah, it would be a big headack in the end", she finished looking around the room, "Zetsu and Kisame can do it then", Pein said, Kisame looked at Pein with a questioning look, "Trust me on this", he replyed. "So now, were do we get the body?", Sakura asked, she didn't believe she was going to go trough with this whole plan, "Leave that to Tobi!", Tobi said quickly running out of the room, "I would actually leave that to Tobi, he may be stupid but he is wicked accurate with body size and such", Pein said running his hand trough his hair, "We should start taking blood from you", Konan said moving to Sakura's side.

"That's weird", Kiba said stopping, "Ive lost her sent", he sniffed the air around him, Kakashi also examined the area, "We should rest here for the night, get your self together, maybe you can sniff it out in the morning", Kakashi was tired, he had never felt this tired. He could only hope that Sakura was in good hands and that she is safe.

"BLOODY HELL!", Sakura yelled in pain as Konan inserted the second needle into her other arm, "I'm sorry, I'm not very experienced", Konan smirked watching the blood flow out into bags, "I can tell", Sakura huffed. "I brought you some juice love", Deidara said as he entered the room, he had two jugs of orange juice and a whole bag stuffed with assorted candy. "Has Tobi found a body yet?", Sakura asked, "Nope, he told me he has to head up to the next town, maybe he will have better luck up there", Deidara said sitting near her, Konan had disappeared from the room a long while ago, Deidara grabbed her hand and gently began to rub it, "I'm really happy your doing this", his voice was low, full of passion, "One of us has to make a choice", Sakura sighed, Deidara kissed her hand sweetly, "Ill take care of you, ok?", his smile was full of happiness, she could help but smile back, "Hey can I have a candy bar now?", She asked with a smile.

Kakashi woke up to notice a very pissed off looking Kiba staring at him, "CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS! Those ass holes had us running in fucking circles!", he yelled pulling at his hair, "What's going on?", Kakashi said in confusion, Kiba tossed him some papers, they were smeared with her blood, "There we posted on the trees, THE fucking TREES!", Kiba raged some more, "this whole time we have been going in the wrong direction!", he added letting himself fall to the ground in frustration, "we are both the fools here Kiba", Kakashi sighed. They were back to square one.

"I have to rest for a day", Sakura said, she was pail and her color was drained, "I have some IV's I'm going hook up to her, help her body generate blood faster", Kakazu said walking to his room, Deidara gently laid her on his bed and covered her body with his thick blanket, "you gave a good amount of blood today", Deidara said brushing her hair away from her face, "I know", Sakura chuckled. Kakazu returned and swiftly applied the IV, nodding in anger, "That Konan should stay away from needles, your poor beautiful veins are now damaged", he sighed bandaging her arm to keep the IV in place, "I'm going to leave these in here, When the bag runs out of liquid just cap it off and cap a new bag on, its very simple", Kakazu explained to Deidara. Deidara led him out thanking him, Sakura could barely make out Deidara returning to her side, before she passed out, sleep felt so good to her at that point in time.

"So what the hell do we do now?", Kiba laid down slowly on Akamaru who was taking a nap, "We head back I suppose", Kakashi replied rubbing his eye. "We need to report this to Tsunade though so we head back to Konoha, maybe I can get Sai to help us", Kakashi began walking back, It was going to be a long day.

Sakura woke up to Deidara rubbing her tummy under her shirt and blanket, she sighed it felt relaxing, "good morning love", Sakura nudged her head towards the sound of his voice, she felt relaxed. Deidara brought her closer to him in one movement, "You slept like a rock, you know that?", he chuckled kissing her head, Sakura grunted in annoyance. "Tobi found a body!", Tobi yelled busting into Deidara's room, Sakura look up to see Tobi, then in one swift motion, a pillow was tossed at him, "DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!?", Deidara yelled, "I'm sorry!", Tobi replied whimpering. Sakura slowly got off, pulling off the IV she felt better, recharged though she did notice what Kakazu was talking about she had huge bruises on both of her arms, she sighed in annoyance. "Sakura-chan! Shouldn't you stay in bed a little longer?", Tobi protested, "No I'm actually fine! The IV gave me a little more edge, along with the chakra I was sending around my body", she stretched, "Now, let's look at that body you brought in".

"WHAT!? She's still alive Tobi?!", Sakura panicked when she meet the eyes of the young girl, she looked horrified, "Well the body has to be legit, besides she is a fine specimen!", Kakazu said leaning over the girl in awe, "Same hair color, skin tone and body mass and weight, Tobi you out did yourself this time!", Kakazu said reaching out to shake Tobi's hand, "But she doesn't have Sakura-chans beautiful eyes?", Tobi said still shaking Kakazu's hand, "OH! That will be simple to take care of, I have some eye dye I've been holding in case, it will permanently turn her eyes green", Kakazu said leaving the room to retrieve the dye. Deidara examined the girl, "What do you think?", Sakura asked him, Deidara then began to grope the girl, "WHAT THE FUCK!", Sakura swung at Deidara, "HEY! You almost hit me!", Deidara yelled still holding the girl, "Why are you groping her!", Sakura protested feeling kind of hurt, "I'm not doing it out of pleasure if your wondering, I've memorized every bump, curve, and feel of your body", he said moving his hands along the girls abdomen, "She feels almost like you, little differences, but she's as close as it gets", he said dropping the girl, Sakura was blushing. Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Don't you ever dare think that I would ever touch another girl, the way I touch you", he whispered before kissing her deeply.

"The blood transfusion has begun", Kakazu said making sure the young girl was trapped to the chair tightly, "Don't you need more blood from Sakura?", Konan asked kind of interested, "Not really once ive pumped all of her blood out, and begin pumping Sakura's in, I should be able to manipulate to cell growth with my chakra, making her body take in and accept the blood and begin making more of Sakura's blood", Kakazu answered with a grin. Konan sighed, "That sound very complicated, what if she rejects the blood?", Kakazu laughed, "She won't trust me", Konan was beyond creped out and made her way to the living room. "It would be great if I could get my stuff from my house", Sakura sighed leaning back on the black couch, "Sorry, Sakura-chan your whole place is swarmed with Ambu", Tobi said rubbing his head, "Its ok Tobi, it can't be helped", she ran her fingers through her hair. "We need to get you some new clothes Sakura, since yours will be going to her", Konan nudged to the room were sick laughter could be hear from, "Tobi will take her!", Tobi chirped waving his hand up in the air, "Like I would trust you!", Deidara yelled flinging another pillow at him, "Ill take her then", Itachi said stepping into the living room, "No way!", Deidara protested again, "She should be more than fine with Itachi and Tobi you guys can leave when ever you want", Konan ordered moving into the kitchen.

"So what kinda look you going for Sakura?", Toby asked as he help her hand, the had been traveling for 1 hour now and Itachi hadn't said much, "Well I guess I have to get something black, if ill be going out on missions with you guys", Sakura said, she had to say good bye to pink for a while. "We can get you some nice dresses and blouses, Sakura-chan you don't always have to wear black", Tobi answered, Sakura smiled, "Good!", they both laughed. "You might want to also get stocked up on medical supplies", Itachi finally spoke up, "While you and Tobi buy clothes, make me a list of supplies you'll be needing, so I can retrieve them", Sakura had pulled out a note pad and had began to jot down what she needed.

"SO are you going to dye your hair?", Tobi asked shuffling through all the clothing, "Do you think I should?", Sakura tugged at her hair, "Maybe, not many people have pink hair", Tobi answered settling on a nice black dress, "So what color would look good on me?", Sakura questioned pulling out a black fishnet shirt, "Red", Tobi answered handing Sakura the black dress he had found. Sakura went to the dressing room and tried on all the clothes she had picked out, she slid on the black dress Tobi had handed her, and she brushed her hair from all the static (Red huh? I guess it would look to bad) she told herself looking in the mirror, the dress fell perfectly on her, she felt really pretty in it. "So how are the clothes Sakura-chan?", Tobi asked leaning against the dresser door, "there all a perfect fit Tobi", she answered pulling off the dress. Toby paid for all the clothing and carried all the bags for her, "So red hair it is", Sakura sighed opening the door to a solon style shop, she was immediately assisted and they began to bleach and color her hair, she felt relaxed as they messaged her scalp and brushed it out for her. When they were all done, she looked completely different, her new hair color actually brought out her eyes, "Thank you so much!", she thanked the lady who had taken care of her, she made sure to buy a bunch of bottles of hair dye, to keep it that color, along with some conditioner, this time she refused Tobi to pay for it all.

"Nice hair?", Itachi said looking at the new Sakura that stood before him, "You look attractive actually", Itachi blushed away as he also was carrying some bags of medical supplies, "I wonder how Dei-sama will react when he sees her", Tobi sang. They all left the village in a hurry as they sensed familiar chakra approaching.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit:** GAHH! Thanks so much to those who are following this! I feel happy finally getting some reviews! You guys are awesome, keep being awesome!

Chapter 11

Hinata had travelled far from the village, she saw a nice little town to stop at, she asked around about Sakura and sure enough they told her, "Yes she did come in here but she wasn't with a blond fellow, she was with a young man who was wearing a mask", the shop lady told her, "She didn't look like she needed help though", the shop keeper said nodding her head. Hinata stopped at a tea shop to rest she didn't understand what was going on anymore, until she heard rustling in the bushes.

"I have to talk to her she will understand", Sakura said fighting Itachi's grip on her, "How do we know?", he said debating on knocking her unconscious, "She meet Deidara a while back ago, near the village, she…. she told us we should run away..", Sakura trailed off, "So she's a good person?", Tobi asked, "Yes". Itachi let her go and sighed, "Ill keep an eye out make it quick", He said jumping up to a high tree branch. She made her way out of the bushes brushing her hair down as she approached Hinata, "Hey Hinata", she said but stopped when she noticed Hinata's questioning gaze, "Wait…. Do you even recognize me?", Sakura asked, Hinata slowly nodded 'No' as she kept her eyes on her, "Its.. its me… Sakura", Sakura sighed pulling at her now red hair. "No? Sakura-chan has pink hair?", Hinata said standing up and examining her, then she gasped, "Why did you dye your hair?!", Hinata said petting Sakura's hair gently, "Hinata I need you to listen to me and please don't judge me ok, i can trust you right?", Sakura said sitting herself and Hinata down at the table.

"Sakura that's really dangerous", Hinata said scratching at her tea cup she had ordered, "I want to be with Deidara and you would be surprised at how nice and…. Normal the other people of the Akatsuki are", Sakura explained leaning back on her chair, "So you're going to kill someone else to make it look like you were killed?", Hinata said also sighing, "Tsunade-sama will be very sad Sakura-chan", Hinata added trying to hide her sadness, "Hinata-chan I wont be dead you'll know that we can still keep in touch", Sakura said reaching for Hinata's hand. Hinata was trembling, "Naruto-kun has been looking non-stop for you Sakura-chan I don't think I can't handle him crying for you, I don't want to attend another funeral", Hinata was crying now, Sakura slowly rubbed Hinata's palm, "Sakura-chan! We need to head back now, its getting late and Itachi-san said there are more shinobi heading this way", Tobi said, as he gently waved at Hinata, Hinata was surprised, "Tobi can we have a little more time?", she asked pleading, "Fine! But I have to stay here with you Itachi-san is tired of my mumbling", Tobi sat down next to Sakura, "Is he also Akatsuki?", Hinata said slowly pointing at Tobi, "YES! I'm the new member! I'm Tobi! You can call me Tobi-kun!", He said reaching out to shake her hand, Hinata slowly shook it, "I'm coming back with you", Hinata said, both Tobi and Sakura looked at each other in question, "why? Hinata-chan?", Tobi said, "I'm going to help you", Hinata said she got up and masked her chakra Sakura and Tobi also stood up as they lead her back to Itachi.

"This is beginning to get ridiculous", Itachi said, "Hey I want to make sure that you guys do everything right!", Hinata said over Tobi's shoulder, she was blinded so she couldn't see were they were headed, "Itachi do you think everyone would be mad or are you just being grumpy?", Sakura said crossing her arms in front of her, "I don't know", Itachi said sighing.

"Who's the Rocking babe with red hair? And were is Sakura-chan?", Deidara said from the kitchen, he was organizing the fridge for some reason, "Oh Rocking babe huh?", Sakura said cracking her knuckles, Deidara quickly looked over again in pure horror, "S…Sa…SAKURA?!", he yelled dropping a couple or oranges he was holding, "I thought you told me you would never look at another girls the way you look at me?", she said getting closer to him, "I dint know, I swear WTF!", Deidara said dodging a punch, "Look ill tell you right now…. Ive… Ive always had a fantasy of sleeping with a red head ok! I swear!", Deidara said tripping over one of the oranges and falling on his face, Sakura picked him up and flipped him so he was facing her, she straddled him, and kissed him forcibly, she dint let him touch her and Deidara whimpered under her body, "that's your dam punishment! You cant touch me at all for a week!", Sakura said standing up and marching out of the kitchen, "But.. but", Deidara tried to grab her leg but was warned off by her dangerous chakra, "Sakura-chan plz!", Deidara whimpered Sakura Ignored him, "Kakazu should be down here", Sakura said, Hinata walked cautiously into the living room, "Huh? Hinata?", Deidara said blinding at her in disbelief, "What are you doing here? yeah", he said sitting up to look at her, "I'm here to help you guys", Hinata said keeping to herself Sakura walked over to here and took her hand guiding her to the room were Kakazu was

"Perfect! A Hyugga to aid us!", Kakazu said not looking away from the paper work he was reading, Hinata had stop at the door way when she saw the young girl strapped to the chair, "She is adapting to your blood Sakura, so far everything is going very well", Kakazu chuckled. Hinata gazed at Sakura in horror, "You get use to it pretty fast Hinata", Sakura sighed moving her into the room, "Hinata began to examine the young girl and making measurements, "who found her?", Hinata spoke softly still measuring the girls waist, "Tobi, he has a scary way of matching peoples body, weight, and size", Kakazu said scribbling on a note pad, "Just amazing", Hinata said standing up, "She is exactly like you Sakura", Hinata said pulling her hair back into a pony tail, "I'm going to make sure her chakra points are were there suppose to be so everything should be perfect", Hinata said activating her Biakugan and began to move the girls Chakra centers, to match Sakura's, the girl began to yell witch made Hinata freeze for a little bit before continuing.

"She's done", Hinata said coming into the living room, she was brushing her long purple, blue hair, with her fingers, "You have some amazing friends Sakura", Konan said sipping her orange juice from the kitchen table. Hinata froze, "Its ok Hinata-chan no ones going to hurt you", Tobi said waving his hand from the couch, "How about a game of cards with Tobi?", Tobi asked pulling out a card deck, Hinata made her way to Tobi and began playing with him. Kakazu made his appearance too, "Well she's ready! Now its only when you want to engage the mission, Sakura", Kakazu made his way to the fridge and grabbed a nice cold bottle of vodka and sat down near Konan at the table, "We can do it tomorrow", Hinata said beating Tobi at the card game, she turned to face Sakura, "I can lead them to were I thought I last felt your chakra, then you guys can make your move", Hinata said, "Hinata are you sure?", Sakura said searching Hinatas face, "Yes", Hinata answered. "Well then Zetsu and Kisame should get there things ready", Konan sighed moving away from the table to retrieve the two ninja. Hinata looked at Deidara, "Take care of her, if the village finds out she is still alive, they will come after you full force Deidara", Hinata's tone was serious, "I care for you two, I may not know you well my self Deidara but I know Sakura like a sister, take care of her", Hinata dint look away from him as he swung an arm around Sakura, "I promise Hinata, thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate what your doing", Deidara also dint look away from her, they made a silent promise.

Naruto moved quickly trough the trees towards Hinatas chakra signature, when he crashed into her sending them both falling from the trees, Naruto rubbed his head and saw Hinata rubbing hers, "Hinata! Are you ok!? Did you find her!?", Naruto said reaching for Hinata, "I…. I Think…. I sensed her… her chakra signature.. over there….. I came back to take you to her….", Hinata said shyly, she had never lied to Naruto but she had to this time. "Then come on!", Naruto said picking her up, "Naruto what are you doing?", Kakashi said as he saw Naruto jump up in front of him, "Hinata picked up her chakra signature come on!", Naruto began to leap ahead of Kakashi and the others they just followed. Hinata took them to there spot and she was set down on the floor, "were is she?", Naruto said scanning the area, then something came from the ground, it was some sort of plant, "What the fuck?", Naruto said, the figure imurged from the ground looking at the ninja before him, he chuckled as Kisame came right behind him, "SAKURA!", Naruto yelled seeing the pink haired girl over the blue mans shoulder, "Lets negotiate this", Kakashi said. "Negotiate?what is there to negotiate?", Zetsu said as Kisame swung 'sakura' from his shoulder and made her kneel before them, "Sakura are you ok!", Kakashi spoke watching 'Sakura's' eyes open in horror, she began to squirm trying to get out of Kisames grip, "Sakura please hold on", Kakashi said trying to calm her. In a heat of panic the young girl began to cry, "Release her!", Naruto spat, Kisame laughed, Zetsu had summoned some vines that wrapped themselves tightly around the young girls limbs, slowly pulling them apart she was going to be ripped apart, Naruo quickly charged at Kisame, "NARUTO NO!", Kakashi yelled, in one second blood was splattered everywere, Hinata yelled in terror and quickly barried her face into the ground, Kisame and Zetsu had disappeared as soon as the bloody mist had appeared, Naruto fell to his knees, as he saw the corps fall to the ground lifeless, her arms and legs were torn from her body, she was dead. Kakashi stood frozen also staring at the corps as he slowly made his way to Naruto, "S….Sa…..SAKURA!", Naruto yelled grabbing at the limbs trying to pull them together, he was trying to put them back on her as if it was a puzzle….

"Mission is complete", Kisame whispered as him at Zetsu made there way back to the hideout…

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kankuro stood silently over her grave, he dint know what to do anymore, it had been 4 months since her death. _"If it wasn't for you! Sakura would still be alive!", Kankuro yelled as he shook Naruto in anger, "Why cant you ever fucking listen! You worthless piece of shit!", Kankuro yelled punching Naurto repeatedly as Temari tried to pull him away from Naruto, "FUCK YOU! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Go die you useless son of a bitch!", Kankuro yelled as he was pulled away from him. _Everyone around the village had a hard time swallowing the fact that this time Naruto's actions couldn't be forgiven, Tsunade hadn't made an appearance at all since the funeral, she just sits locked up in her tower, Naruto was sent back to school, to take lessons again, everyone agreed he wasn't fit just yet to be a ninja. Kankuro silently let a tear fall down his cheek he set down a pair of roses he had bought for her on her head stone, and silently walked away.

Sakura laid her head back on a tree as she looked over the beautiful view of the sunset, she sighed tugging at her coat to stay warm, "hey we should be heading back", Deidara yelled from below her, she jumped down to him, he wrapped his arms around her, "God, I still cant believe you're here with me", He whispered slowly kissing her neck. Sakura sighed as his lips kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her, he unbuttoned the coat to expose her back fishnet shirt which was see trough so you had a lovely view of her bra. She did the same exposing his chest to the afternoon air, they both kissed passionately as they heard foot steps approach both of them quickly jumped away into the shadows, and masked there chakra quickly. "it's been quiet, the Akatsuki haven't made any more moves since Sakura", Ino said waving away the thought that would bring her to tears, "She was a great kunoichi, she will be missed", Asuma said taking a drag from his cigarette, "how is Kakashi?", Choyi asked munching on some sort of candy, "He's…..He's doing better, he's more stable now, the nurses say he can begin going on missions soon", Asuma sighed, "He doesn't have a team anymore though, Naruto has been sent back to the academy and is being shamed by everyone, Sasuke is still god knows were", Ino stopped, Sakura twitched, "Do you think the news has reached Sasuke?", Ino asked Asuma, "Who knows?", he blew out a cloud of smoke and kept on walking, they disappeared from sight and Deidara and Sakura leaped away back to base.

"Were the hell is he!", Sasuke said flipping the living room table, "I know that son of a bitch is here!", Sasuke was on a war path, he had barely received the news about Sakura a week ago. Itachi appeared and restrained Sasuke against the wall, "What do you want?", Itachi asked annoyed, "is it true you ass holes executed Sakura!", Sasuke yelled trembling with rage. Sakura and Deidara walked in hand in hand, "god im looking forward to a nice long bath", Sakura sighed bringing Deidara close to her, "Would you like to join?", she asked nibbling at his neck, "Of course!", he replied before freezing up. "What the fuck is this shit!", Sasuke yelled, Sakura also froze as she slowly looked over at the voice, "What the fuck is he doing here?", Deidara and Sakura said pointing at him, "I'm here to kill you!", Sasuke said trying to jump at Deidara, Sakura sighed and moved to sit on the couch, "You killed Sakura!", Sasuke yelled again, "And now you're here with your new whore!", Sakura froze, "are you calling me a whore?", Sasuke smirked. "You say you love Sakura but in the end your probably sleeping around with a hell of a lot of other women!", Sakura spat leaning back on the couch, Sasuke smirked, "I should teach you how to work that pretty little mouth of yours!", Sakura laughed, "I'm sorry I don't put small objects in my mouth", Deidara laughed at this remark, "You're the one to talk when your sleeping with a transvestite!", Sasuke said annoyed, "Huh? Trust me he is more man than you will ever be!", Sakura sighed eyeing Deidara. "Besides why do you care what happen to Sakura, you're the one who left her behind", Sakura said looking at Sasuke, "Fuck you lady!", he yelled she laughed again, "Tell me, what have you ever done for her? Where were you when she was killed?, you come into our home and trash around like a toddler toughing a temper, when its also your fault, you left the village behind also leaving her", Sakura kept her eyes locked on him, "its your fault she is also dead, you weren't there to save her", Sasuke looked away from her In anger, "Im surprised you haven't even noticed", Sakura sighed as she lifted herself from the couch. Sasuke flinched as he felt her get near him in a flash and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, "You are talking to Sakura you piece of shit!", Itachi released Sasuke to watch him slide down to the floor. "Your not Sakura", Sasuke said holding his stomach, Sakura laughed a bit, "Come on Sasuke, did you forget about how you tried to rape me?", Sasuke froze, he looked up at the red head, her green eyes were staring him down, "How did you?", Sakura cut him off, "Leader-sama has been training me, I can probably beat your stupid ass, Mr. Avenger", Sakura pulled on her glove to make sure it was tighter on her hand, Sasuke moved to hit her, but was sent back into the wall he was pinned with her hand around his trough, "I told you im a lot quicker Sasuke", She sighed as she noticed Sasuke activate his Sharingan, Sakura laughed a little as so did Itachi, "What the hell you laughing at!", Sasuke yelled in annoyance, "That doesn't work on me anymore Sasuke ", Sakura was looking straight into his eyes, he froze as he felt himself become entranced in his own Sharingan, Sakura took a hold of his power and used it to torture him instead.

"Fucking pathetic", Sakura kicked Sasuke he was shaking on the ground, "Hey babe do you want some juice?", Deidara sand from the kitchen, "yes please!", Sakura answered slapping on a chakra suppressor on Sasukes wrist before Itachi bragged him away. Sakura sat down at the table as she notices Tobi fixing the living room, "how do you feel?", Deidara asked sliding a cup full of orange juice to her, "Eh ok I guess", she sipped it slowly, "I mean about what we heard back there", Deidara said, Sakura knew what he was talking about, "Im sure Kakashi is fine now, Naruto does need to learn to listen better", Sakura said putting down the glass of orange juice, "and now we know how Sasuke is", she sighed. "I'm going to start the bath", She finished the last of the juice and made her way to there room, she rinsed the tub and ran the water to a nice warm temperature, then she added just a dab of bubble soap to the water, she was pleased watching the bubbles form. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, she twitched hearing the door lock, "forget that I was also going to bathe with you?", Deidara whispered into her hair, she turned to him and kissed him, she slid his shirt up and over his head, and he did the same unclipping the bra also, she shivered feeling her breasts squeeze into his chest. She gently slid her fingers around the waist band of his pant and boxers and pulled them down, paying attention to his member that was standing at attention, she took him into her mouth slowly working on him, he moaned and pulled her off of him, he then slid her pants off also licking and nibbling on her clit, causing her to moan to, the tub was already full as Deidara reached to turn off the water, he gently slipped her in with him, she straddled him, kissing him passionately. "What do you think they will do to Emo boy", Deidara said moving to her collar bone, "I don't care", Sakura moaned, he began to was her slowly paying attention to her breasts and her butt, the most, she did the same making sure his back was nice and washed and also playing with his package, which caused Deidara to trough his head back with a moan, "God its only times like these were I loose control", he said quickly shoving himself into her in one swift motion, causing her to squeak, she slowly rode on him, kissing him and moaning into his mouth as she did, Deidara quicken the pace my trusting into her hard hitting her sweet spot, she moaned as he moved her so she was bent over leaning against the wall of the tub as he quickly fucked her hard causing her to moan his name, which drove him insane, he quickly turned her around so that her legs wrapped around his waist and began to trust slowly feeling her squeeze down on him, he did a final trust releasing himself into her, Deidara bit her shoulder to muffle his yell as he unloaded in her. They fell back into the water and Sakura gently massaged soap into his hair, "I fucking love you Sakura", Deidara said kissing her, "I love you to baby", she giggled. They finished up there bath as wrapped each other in there towels, she pulled on one of her blouses ignoring the bra, when a soft knock was heard from the door.

Kankuro passed the court yard waiting for Hinata to get off her shift, when he finally saw her he noticed her look and walked to her quickly, "Hey how are you today?", Kankuro asked putting a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know", Hinata said in a whisper, "Hinata can we talk?", he motioned to a bench and she agreed, they sat, "Gaara is finally doing better", Kankuro began, "That's good", Hinata sighed, "He said that Sakura isn't really dead", Hinata froze when he said that, "why?", she asked, Kankuor shrugged, "Gaara knew I was going to ask her to marry me", Kankuro stiffened up, "I guess he still trying to accept it", Hinata had stopped breathing. "You were going to marry her?", she asked Kankuro laughed, "Yup, I was, I had everything planned", he fell silent, "Do you think she would of said yes?", he whispered, Hinata looked at the ground, "Who knows….", is all she said, "She was waiting for someone though", Hinata said she quickly shushed herself, "Who?", Kankuro asked in curiosity, Hinata quickly looked for an excuse, "He was from Iwagakure, she dint know about the incident until she was on a mission with Naruto and Sai", Hinata played with her fingers, "She was still waiting even after she heard the news", Kankuro sighed, "Do you know the guys name?", Kankuro looked at her, Hinata said nothing.

"What are we going to do?", Pein said leaning back on the couch annoyed, "We can have him and his group join our organization, make them go after the 8 tails", Itachi said smoothing his hair back. "Do you think he would go back to Konoha?", Konan said, "For what?", Kisame said, "No one whould believe him, even if he tried", Kisame looked over at Sakura, "Sakura here has enhanced her power, she would kill him", Sakura laughed it was true she would snap his neck, no hesitations, being in the organization, had changed her, she could do more things now, than before. She could kill someone and fell no remorse for them, she enjoyed watching Deidara blow building into dust, she enjoyed watching her victims squirm for her forgiveness. "So we send him to get the 8 tails, and what about Naruto?", she asked, "Ill take care of him", Pein said standing from the couch. "Sakura, you and Deidara will stay behind just incase anything happens, if I need to be healed ill call for you", Pein said as he moved away to his room. "This is going to get interesting", Deidara said kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Tsunade! The Akatsuki are making there move", Tsunade stared blankly out the window, "there coming here?", she asked, taking a sip of sake, "Yes Ma'am!", Tsunade sighed, begin assembling some teams to guard the village, I need to retrieve something", she pulled on her coat and jumped towards the cemetery. She stood gazing down at the head stone before she began to dig, "_I hid something very special inside of you Sakura-chan", Tsunade grinned at the 3 year old, "What is it?", Sakura asked with her huge green eyes, "Its something very important and secret, no can know ok!", Tsunade pat the young girls head before heading out the door, "Will you ever need it?", Sakura asked holding her hands up over her heart, "If I ever do, ill come looking for you!", _Tsunade finally reached the coffin, "I'm sorry Sakura, I need what I gave you", she slowly lifted the coffin lid up and quickly went trough the remains, she froze, she shuffled trough again, "What the?", she began to search thoroughly. "This… this isn't Sakura…", Tsunade softly said, "There is no way they could of known she had the scroll!, no one knew there was never a record of it!", Tsunade kept looking around, _"You always gaze out the window like that, is there a reason for it?",Tsunade asked looking at Sakura, "I'm just waiting for someone is all", Sakura blushed deeply, "Who is it?", Tsunade leaned in Sakura giggled, "You don't know him, he's from another village", Sakura sighed, "He has gorgeous teal blue eyes, his hair is long and blond, Its not Naruto if your wondering, the way his hair fall carelessly over his face, only highlights his eyes",…. "Tsunade-sama Gaara was taken by some man on a flying bird! Naruto and Kakashi are in persuit!", Tsunade stood from her desk, is there a description of the man?" Tsunade ordered, "Yes! He has long blond hair some covering in face, and blue eyes ma'am hes one of the newest members of the Akatsuki!", the ninja had finished and was sent out from her office….. "Were is Sakura?", Tsunade looked terrified as she noticed she hadn't came in for a week, "we don't know she hasn't been home?", her mother said…. "Sakura is dead", Ino reported Tsunade fell on her chair and silently began to cry…_

Tsunade crossed the hall and headed to her office, there she called in Hinata, Kankuro and Kakashi. They all reported to her immediately, "What is it my lady?", Hinata spoke, Tsunade didn't turn to face them, "The Akatsuki are making there move to come and take Naruto", she sighed, "That's not what I called you in for though", the tree ninja looked at each other, "Sakura…..Sakura is still alive", Tsunade announced, Hinata froze, "That's not possible!", Kakashi spoke, "I…I saw it", is all he could say before he began to shake, "Then were is the scroll I implanted into her?", Tsunade asked finally turning to them, "I went to retrieve the scroll, it wasn't there", Kankuro glared at her, "You… YOU DUG HER UP!", Kankuro yelled, "It isn't Sakura!", she yelled back, "There was never a record of that scroll being placed into her, no one knew except for me and Jeriya, not even the hokage knew, and there was no way of sensing it either!", Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "So she is either still a hostage or she is a member of the Akatsuki", she eyes them all, Hinata was still, "She might be with a man, that fits the description of a boy she use to know", she continued noticing Kankuro glare at Hinata, "weather its him or someone else, we don't know if she is being manipulated or what", Tsunade sighed, "I want you guys to retrieve her at once, and I want no harm to come to her, or the man she will be with", Tsunade leaned forward, any questions, she was staring Hinata down. Hinata looked away, "you know something don't you?", Kankuro whispered softly, Hinata glanced at him, she looked at the floor quickly. "Hinata….. Tell us what you know… she or you wont be punished, I promise, ill do what ever I can to protect you both, "the three of us not just me and her", Hinata spoke, she narrowed her gaze at Tsunade, "I want to make sure that he isn't harmed eather, Sakura would never forgive you", her glare was strong Tsunade had to look away.

"What the hell are you talking about", Kankuro said facing Hinata, "Im not saying a word untill you swear on your lovers grave, you will not hurt him", Hinata spoke, her words harsh and with feeling, Tsunade quickly took out a paper and scribbled some lettering on it, and she cup her palm and placed it on the paper, causing it to sizzle a bit and then handed it to Hinata, Hinata looked at it witch question, "If anything happens to that man, you or Sakura have the right to tear it, it will kill me", Hinata took it with caution, "Now begin", Tsunade instructed, "Sakura…. Sakura was first kidnapped by Tobi, Tobi took her from the village to take her to Deidara, Deidara is her…..", She looked over at Kankuro before beginning, "Deidara is her lover, she was reunited with him because of Tobi, she couldn't stand to be taken from him, so she agreed to join the Organization, she is there new medic, the girl, Kakashi saw was a girl who was made to look like her, to make everyone believe she was dead, so she could be with Deidara, he promised me he would take good care of her and I trust that he is, I helped by rearranging the girls chakra to resemble Sakura's", Hinata looked away from Tsunade, "You were at there base? Do you know were it is?", Kankuro asked taking her from the shoulder, "NO, Tobi and Itachi blinded me of sense of direction as well as sight", she pulled away from him, "She died her hair red, so she would be noticed by anyone who may be looking for her still", Hinata finished, "Please don't harm him", She pleaded once more, "Sakura would be torn if you did".

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**EDIT:** Believe it or not, im actually already done writting this story, i finished the last chapter and im thinking of starting a new one. If you want me to spam you with the last couple of chapters i will gladly do it! My next story might involve, Sakura and Toby or i might write another DeiSaku story, Ive been thinking of a good one, but eh, who knows..

Please Review tell me what you guys think and hey ill exempt requests or opinions on what story to do next!

**PFF! If i owed Naruto Deidara would of worn a lot less clothes then what he did :D**

Chapter 13

Sakura leaned her head and rested it on Deidara's as they slowly flew to Konoha, "Are you ok with this?", Deidara said kissing her head, "it was going to happen eventually, no one would recognize me", Sakura said, Konoha was now in view and Deidara turned her around and kissed her passionately, "no matter what happens, I love you", Deidara whispered into her lips. Then in a flash they were falling to the ground, Sakura saw the bird get torn to pieces, Deidara quickly pulled Sakura to him as they crashed trough the trees, Deidara crashed hard into the ground knocking the wind out of him, Sakura quickly began to heal Deidara, when she heard foot steps come near, she quickly moved to pick Deidara off the floor, "Sakura-chan", Hinata spoke she quickly ran to her and Deidara , "Hinata?", Sakura stared, "Sakura I'm so sorry we dint mean to blow up the bird", Sakura blinked at her, "We?", she questioned, she felt her self being torn from Deidara, Kankuro was tying his hands behind his back, "Hinata wahats going on?", Sakura asked, she dodged Hinata's attack she quickly kicked Kankuro away from Deidara, Sakura lifted her kunai, defending herself, "Sakura Tsunade promised to spear you and Deidara", Hinata spoke Sakura ripped Deidaras bindings releasing him, "Can we trust her?", Deidara whispered, "I don't know?", Sakura said feeling her insides tighten, "Sakura come with us, we were asked to protect you", Kakashi spoke emerging from the shadows, "Kakashi?", Sakura said looking at him, she gripped Deidara's hand tightly.

Sakura and Deidara were tied to each other and being escorted back to the village. When they arrived they were both masked so that no one could see there faces, they walked up to the Hokages tower, she felt Deidara's warmth moved away from her, then they pulled the hood off her head. Tsunade was in front of her she quickly looked to see if Deidara was still with her, he was just still had his hood on, "Sakura?", Tsunade said she looked back at her, and was embraced, "I was so worried, I thought you were dead!", Tsunade said crying into her hair, "How did you find out?", Sakura whispered, Tsunade quickly released Sakura, "I was going to retrieve this", Tsunade quickly stuck her hand into Sakura's abdomen, causing Sakura to yell, "What the hell are you doing to her!", Deidara said trying to wiggle out of his restraints, Tsunade pulled out a scroll, and Sakura dropped to the ground coughing, "Sakura! Sakura!", Deidara yelled, "I'm…. I'm.. I'm ok Deidara", Sakura said quickly healing herself. "I want to see his face", Tsunade said pointing at Deidara, Kakashi pulled off the hood, exposing the blond, who winced as the light hit his eyes, he quickly look down at Sakura who was still kneeling on the floor, "What you do to her!", he said trying once more to release himself, "I'm not going to hurt you, so you can stop trying to fight", Tsunade sighed. She had to admit he was good looking, and he looked like he could have some very good assets, she quickly waved off those thoughts as he caught her looking, "well, now…. I'm sorry to tell you but I strictly belong to Sakura", Deidara chuckled and Tsunade turned away blushing, Deidara kept looking over at Sakura, "Erm… Release him", Kakashi cut him loose and he quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "You ok?", he whispered kissing her head, she nodded slowly as he lifted her from the gorund.

"Turn In your coats, I cant have you escorted out of here clearly dressed as the enemy", Tsunade said as she taped the table, Sakura striped hers off no problem exposing her, she was once again wearing a see trough fishnet shirt with her black bra, and her shorts were dangerously short. Kankuro had to look away as he caught Deidara looking, Deidara gently spanked her as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a tight black short sleeve shirt that was skin tight on him, exposing his abs, only then did Sakura noticed how low his pants were hanging and grabbed the loop from his pants and tugged it up, causing Deidara to smirk. "You two are amazing, no shame at all", Tsunade sighed looking at them both, Deidara pulled Sakutra into him, causing her to yelp a little, "I got you guys a secure apartment Kakashi and Kankuro will be your guards", She nodded at the two ninja standing at the far wall. "What are you going to do with us?", Sakura said, "I know the committee won't allow for you to house a criminal, and a traitor", Sakura's voice trailed off. " I have no other choice but to fight them", Tsunade sighed as Hinata came to Sakura's side and handed her a paper, Sakura opened it and stood there silent, "What is that?", Deidara said examining the blood smired paper, "It's a blood bound paper, meaning, if she hurts you, I have the right to kill her by simply ripping this paper", Sakura whispered. Deidara looked up at Tsunade, "You're going to keep us together right?", he asked, "I'm going to try", She answered.

Tsunade leaned back hanging her head, "That guy", she whispers, then she blushes, "How old is he anyway to be sneaking around with Sakura!", She said knocking back some sake, "she then takes out the some files and begins to go trough them, "Lady Tsunade, we need to prepare for the attack!", Ino said busting the door open, "Right! I cant believe I forgot!", Tsunade blushed even deeper, she summons Katsuyu to her aid, "I want you to split yourself up and travel to each of the squads to receive my orders, also", She looks over at Ino, "I want you to go to Sakura also, just in case", She whispers and Katsuyu rapidly duplicates herself, some leaving the room to there assigned areas, "did I hear you right, did you Sakura?", Ino asks, Tsunade sighs as she begins the explanation.

Sakura rubes some of her medical oil over Deidara's back with slight pressure, to help the healing, from the fall they took earlier, "So are we hostages until all this is over?", she asks glancing over to Kakashi who is to busy looking outside, "No not really hostages, Tsunade just want to make sure your safe", Kakashi sais shifting in his seat just a little, Deidara glances up to Kankuro who is staring him down, "What's your problem? Puppet Boy", Kankuro twitches, "Did you just call me Puppet boy?", He growls, Deidara chuckles, "You keep staring me down this whole time, and you insist at looking at Sakura's body, when you don't think I'm not looking, so do you have a problem with me?", Deidara's tone of voice get serious, Kankuro leans forward, "Yeah, I do have a problem with you", he narrows his eyes at the blond, "The fact that you have had your hands all over Sakura this whole time, the fact that you're the one responsible for killing my brother!", Kankuro yells, Deidara sighs as Sakura digs her hands into Deidara's shoulders, "He didn't kill him, he just took the demon out of him, I studied the whole procedure that was done", Sakura answers, "Are you defending him?!", Kankuro strikes. Kakashi coughs, "Lets not get in a fight right now", Sakura looks at Kankuro, "I love him", he cringes as those words reach his ears, he turns away and walks out the door.

"Hmm? So that's were there keeping Dei-sama, and Sakura-chan?", Tobi sighs watching from a high tree branch, "So what is going on exactly? Why haven't they killed Dei-sama?", Tobi runs his fingers trough his hair as he laughs deeply, "Maybe I should get Sasuke-kun involved in this", Tobi disappears.

"Is she in there!?", Ino yells as she approaches Kankuro, "Hmm? Who?", Kankuro answeres, "Don't play stupid with me!", Ino yells pushing hi away from the door, she kicks it open. Her eyes land on a half-naked blond guy, who's eyes are staring right into Ino's, (those eyes…. Who is he?... Hes absolutely gorgeous… what the hell?!) Ino steps in more than she notices the man is being held by a red haired girl, whos eyes also land on hers, "S…Sakura?", She whispers. "Ino? What are you doing here?", Sakura sais still griping Deidara close to her, "Who… Who is the babe?!", Ino yells pointing at Deidara who smirks at her, causing Ino to squeak as she blushes. "Can you close the door first, im still not done healing him", Sakura commands, Ino closes the door and sits with Kakashi, "This… This is my lover, Deidara", Sakura whispers blushing lightly, "Him?! That's a joke right? How can you land a gorgeous god like him!?", Ino shouts shaking her head. Deidara chuckles as he brings Sakura's head to him and kisses her deeply, biting her lip and causing her to moan, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover", he sais as he gently moves Sakura's hand to his chest. "Please, please, no more!", Io yelles waving her hands around, Deidara smiles at her, "Thank you for finally accepting it!", Ino hold back her nosebleed at his sexy smile. "Sa…Sakura what did you do to your hair", Ino sighs trying to calm herself, "I had to change it so no one would recognize me", Sakura replied, smoothing her hands on Deidara's back, "Your done love, how does it feel?", Deidara stretches, "Like new babe, thank you", he kissed her softly on the cheek, "Wait were is he from!?", Ino asks pointing at Deidara again, Sakura leans into Deidara, "He's from the Akatsuki, and i….. I joined the organization to be with him", Sakura states keeping an eye on Ino's reaction.

"Sakura-chan?", a small voice calls her from the window, a small slug was there looking around the room, "Katsuyu?", Sakura picks up the little slug and goes to set her on the table, "Sakura-chan! I was sent to keep you updated on the attack", the little slug replied, Deidara stayed behind Sakura's back, "did… Did that slug just speak twice!?". Sakura and Ino both laughed at the blond who blushed lightly, "Oh! Is the little girl afraid of slugs?!", Kankuro mocked from across the room, "Did you just call me little girl!?", Deidara yelled flinging a plate at Kankuro, "Hmp, anyone could mistake you for a girl!", Kankuro smirked, "Oh I can prove you wrong in so many ways, puppet boy", Deidara said pulling at his pants, Sakura's touch stopped him, "Can you please not fight right now please", She pleaded, he gently kissed her, "I'm sorry babe".

Tsunade smoothed out the scroll and began to read it, she bit her thumb and whipped her blood across the paper scroll, she was to summon the ultimate technique of fighting, she slowly chanted as her hands swiftly made hand signs. "Tsunade has begun the ritual, as the enemy approaches", the small slug sais, Sakura then feels a sharp pain in her side which causes her to whimper, "Sakura are you ok?", Kakashi sais as Deidara quickly hold her up, "Sakura what's going on?", he also asks feeling her buck against him, she softly cries in pain, "My stomach feels on fire", she moans as she tries to compress chakra into herself failing, "Sakura!", Deidara cry's as she spasms violently against him, he quickly lays her on the floor, "Puppet boy hold her arms down", Deidara commands Kankuro quickly grabs Sakura's arms without protest, "Ino hold her legs down", He commands once more, he smooths his hair away from his face, "Kakashi talk to the slug, maybe she can contact Tsunade, she must be hurting Sakura!", he yelled as he cracks his knuckles, he scans Sakuras abdomen and seas a slight red seal braking the skin, he bits his finger and quickly scribbles some letters on her, then returns into a meditating pose, "What are you going to do?", Ino stares at the blond, "I'm going to brake her seal, Tsunade had retrieve a scroll from her earlier today, she must of forgot to release the seal on Sakura that binds her to the scroll, if Tsunade is activating whatever is in that scroll, its reacting to Sakura", He finishes going back to mumbling some words. "Tsunade, Sakura has fallen ill, there seems to be some scriptures appearing on her abdomen, Deidara is trying to break them", Katsuyu says, Tsunade quickly looks at the slug, "Tell him to brake it immediately, I can't stop now", she orders. "BRAKE THE SEAL!", the slug yells Deidara quickly does some hand motions and swiftly digs his fingers into Sakura, Sakura yells spitting out some blood, Deidara gently twists his hand as red flashes of light burst from her skin, he then pulls away carrying with him a line of scriptures from her body, Deidara troughs out a scroll across the floor as he lays the scriptures on the paper, making sure the line does not break. Sakura cries in pain, "Stay still Sakura, its almost over", Deidara says still holding is fingers to the paper, as the last scripture tuches the paper, he quickly rolls it up, and ties it, he quickly reaches for Sakura's, medical bags, and pulls out the cream she was smoothing on his back. He slowly rubs it into her abdomen, and then wraps some bandages, tightly on her. Kankuro and Ino let Sakura go as Deidara fixes her position, putting a pillow under her head.

"She will be unconscious for a day or two", he says laying a blanket over Sakura, "That was truly amazing", Kakashi whispers staring at Deidara as he kisses Sakura on her forehead and walks over to the table, "If your wondering its what we did to your brother", Deidara says sitting down. Kankuro twitches, "still it was very amazing, you went straight into action, not questioning yourself once", Kakashi stated, Deidara shrugged, "My father pushed me to study this kind of stuff, he always said I would do great things as a military man", he sighed taking a sip of water, "Why did you blow it up?", Kankuro asked, Deidara gently put the glass on the table. "I was going to be forced to join the bomb squad of the village, also to marry the Tsuchikage's daughter, I was still in love with Sakura and waiting for her I refused", Deidara slowly exposed his palms, "My father and the Tsuchigake punished me severely, until they found my 'gift', I was going to be the main part in taking down Konoha, so that the Tsuchigake had rule of more territory", he took his hands back, "This is going to be ironic but I hated war, and still do, I found peace in making art, yes im in love with blowing shit up, don't get me wrong but, something about my father always ticked me the hell off", he glanced out the window, "So one day, when I was being escorted to forcefully marry his daughter, I could only think of Sakura's sweet smile her laugh, her voice, I lit everything up, I stood in the middle of it all coming down", Deidara looked at Kakashi, "I killed my father slowly for causing me so much pain, and refusing me to visit Sakura, I killed everyone with no hesitation", he stopped as he turned to face Sakura, who was silently breathing, "I destroyed the only place, that had any memory of her, I grew to hate her, for never bothering to contact me or visit,but…. I learned her reasons, and….. forgave her, I loved her once more, more than the first time", he turned to Kankuro, "I swore to myself, Hinata, and Tsunade, that I would protect her with all my being, and I hold that promise close", he pounded his chest. Everyone was silent around the table, "Your not bad at all kid", Kakashi sighed, "You were just caught up in the wrong crowed for so long", he continued, "I really want to see you come through with everything, I've seen the way she looks at you, she trusts you, I don't see why I can't", Deidara smiled at Kakashi, "You could be a very valuable ally in the end, ill see that your trial isn't bad, I want you and Sakura to be together", Ino also said, Kankuro grunted, "I still hate you for what you did to my brother, but you did take his pain away", he slowly put a hand out to shake Deidara's, "I respect you, I don't like you, and it may take time to forgive you, but, I respect you", Kankuro said as they both shook hands. Deidara for once felt at piece with everything, he felt like he was home, for the first time.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**EDIT:** Im going to start a new fanfic pretty soon, so if you like this cool beans! thank you for reading!

Chapter 14

"Its been 2 days now, and Pein hasn't made his move?", Deidara whispered gazing out the window, "Deidara eggs are done!", Sakura chimed from the kitchen. She was doing better, and had little to no memory of what had happen, _"Sakura!? Are you ok?", Deidara kneeled down besides her, "Hmm?... Yeah im fine?", Sakura sat up stretching, "Why did something happen while I was asleep?", she tilted her head in question, Ino and Kakashi sighed, "No, I was… I was just asking sweetie", Deidara pulled her in and kissed her softly on the cheek, _Deidara sat on the stool and began to eat his meal, "Do you want coffee?", Sakura asked poring some hot coffee for herself, Deidara nodded. As they sat and ate they both kept looking out the window, "I wonder what's up? Were we wrong?", Sakura asked taking a sip from her coffee. "No I don't think so", Deidara mumbled between chews.

"What is it, my Lady?", Naruto said bowing before taking a seat, "I know everyone has been hard on you lately", Tsunade sighed watching the young blond hid his face, "But I have news, not meny people know this but since the Akatsuki attack has not yet happen, I want you to meet someone", she sighed. She extended out to him a piece of paper with an address jotted down, "Go there, stay level headed ok?", Tsunade waved him off as Naruto walked out still staring at the paper.

"What's going on out there?", Deidara said as Ino came in carrying some food, "I don't know there still tracking the rest of you down, who ever was approaching the village, seamed to have disappeared", Ino explained putting the food down on the counter. "That isn't like Pein though", Sakura sighed helping Ino take some of the food out. "I don't kknow but everyone is still on high alert, also still no one knows about you guys, I wonder how Tsunade is going to bring that up?", Ino sighed. Deidara sat calmly near the window glancing up at the sky, "Some one is coming", he spoke as he moved away from the window.

Naruto gently knocked on the door, as Ino opened it slowly, "EH!? Naruto? What are you doing here?", Ino said coming out to meet him and closing the door behind her. "Tsunade-sama said there was someone I had to meet", Naruto answered examining Ino, "Tsunade sent you?", Kakashi spoke as he jumped from the roof to meet them, "Yeah", Naruto sighed. Kakashi looked at Ino before nodding for her to open the door, "What ever you see or happens, keep your temper down", Kakashi whispered as he guided the young blond into the house. Naruto meet eyes with a red head who was sitting at the table drinking coffee, "PFFFF! What the hell?!", Sakura yelled spitting out the coffee, "What is he doing here?", She asked looking at Ino and Kakashi, "Tsunade sent him", they both replied, she noticed Naruto still staring at her, "Do you know who I am?", she asked also staring at Naruto. "No? Should I?", he said still holding her gaze, "Well, he sure is a bigger idiot than everyone sais, even if you do look different love", Deidara said coming to her side, Naruto's eyes widened, "Naruto, don't scream, or ill have to knock you out!", Sakura said, "Who are you!?", is all he said Sakura sighed, "Its me, Naruto, Its me Sakura", she said, the young blond fell to his knees still staring up at them, "S…..Sa…Sakura?", he whispered, as tears flooded his vision, "It cant be!", he shouted, "I killed you!... I killed you, I tore you apart!... its not you!", he yelled pounding his fists to the ground.

Sakura gently wrapped her arms around him, "You came to my house, the day we were sent out to protect Gaara, you sat in my kitchen telling me about my parents, you had the biggest smile, sitting in my kitchen", she whispered, Naruto had frozen, she moved away from him so she could see his face, "Im sorry", she whispered. Naruto didn't know how to react he just knelt there staring at the red head, and the dam blond who was staring him down, "Then…. What the hell is HE doing here!?", Naruto spat pointing at Deidara, "He's under Tsunades protection", Kakashi sighed as he went over to sit next to him, "Has Sakura made enough coffee to go around? I feel like I need some", Kakashi patted Deidara on the back, "Umm, I think so, she usually does, yeah", Deidara was pointing at the coffee pot. "Why are you so friendly with him Kakashi-sensei! He's the one who killed Gaara!", Naruto raged, Kakashi sighed, "We have made peace with him Naruto, once you give him a chance he isn't that bad", Kakashi answered pulling out a cup for himself, "Besides Gaara isn't dead", Kankuro's voice came in as he closed the door, "Hey, good morning Puppet Boy!", Deidara waved from the table, "Hmm? Good morning Girly", Kankuro replied moving towards Kakashi. "YOUR ok with this?!", Naruto spat once more pointing at Kankuro, "Kakashi is right, once you let him in and you take the time to listen, he isn't that bad", Kaknkuro sighed, sitting in front of Deidara.

Naruto sat impatiently at the table glaring at everyone, "Why is everyone so calm HE's AKATSUKI!", Naruto yelled once more pointing at Deidara, Sakura sighed, "Naruto please?". "Hey did you hear? My sister is planning on getting married to that Nara kid, there marriage will bring the two villages closer!", Kankuro said with a smile, "Haha that's great news Kankuro", Ino chimed patting him on the back, "Will we bee invited?", Kakashi asked, "Of course!", Kankuro said. Deidara had gone totally still, "Sakura-chan?", he whispered Sakura glanced at him, "Never mind", Deidara's mind had drifted to somewhere far, "Uh.. ok?", Sakura sighed. It was late Naruto had been escorted home by Kakashi, And Kankuro was chilling outside, Deidara, Sakura and Ino sat quietly in the living room, "So have you guys done it? Hahaha", Ino spoke braking the silence, Sakura immediately blushed, Deidara smirked, "Maybe that's why im on edge, I haven't had a release in a while", he whispered nudging at Sakura, Ino also blushed, "OMG! Sakura details!", Ino looked at her in admiration, "What! What do you want me to say!", Sakura said turning a deeper red, "Hmm?", Deidara mumbled reaching over to kiss Sakura on the neck, he was quickly pushed away, "GAH! Why are you too doing this to me", Sakura let out, her head was about to explode, Deidara chuckled, "Come on Sakura! I mean….. how does it feel? Is….. Is he well endowed?... How did it happen? Your first time?", Ino was blushing and not looking at Deidara who was grinning like a 4 year old, "AH! Ino that's personal!", Sakura yelled. "Well if you wont answer I will", Deidara whispered, "Why do you have to stay in the room, its girls talk!", Sakura said slapping his hand, Deidara smirked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, "Now?!", Ino said inpatiently, Sakura sighed, "The first time was…. Was when Sasuke was spotted near the village… Sasuke had tried to rape me earlier that night, but Deidara had saved me, Sasori… the guy I killed, told me to take him away from Sasuke, we ran pretty far from were they were…. We rested under a cherry blossom tree…. He kissed me and one thing led to another and we laid there together, it felt wonderful, its like the whole world melts away and its only the both of you, at that moment you only care about that other person…." Sakura stayed silent, "Im NOT answering your other question!", Ino glanced at the direction were she knew Deidara sat alone in the kitchen, "Come on?", she sighed, Sakura blushed, "He….. he… he cant fit completely in me…", Sakura whispered and Ino instantly had a nose bleed, "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!", Ino scram, "You are one lucky lady!", she said as Deidara appeared at the door way, "Is everything ok in here?", he said, Ino completely passed out as his eyes met hers, Deidara smirked. Sakura hugged the couch pillow, she felt so weird, Deidara had slowly made his way to her, she hadn't noticed, she was to deep in thought, thinking of that first time under that tree, Deidara touched her shoulder softly, as he picked her up bridal style and took her to his room, *they had been sleeping in separate rooms*he laid her on his bed, "Dei? What are you doing?", Sakura whispered as she was brought back to reality by his lips on her neck, he moved his mouth over hers kissing her deeply, "Ive been a good boy this whole time, trough me a bone", he whispered into her mouth, she trough the couch pillow to the wall and quickly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily. He quickly stripped off her shirt and she had done the same, she felt his body and shuddered in excitement, he smirked and quickly took her bra off and kissed her breasts slowly, causing Sakura to gasp, she watched as his tongue gently teased her nipple as he looked up at her, watching her reaction, she had to hold back moans as he slowly made his way down her abdomen to her hip kissing it slowly as he gently pulled her pants down along with her underwear. He quickly went on to licking her clit, he craved her juices more than anything, Sakura bucked against him, muffling her moans by biting down on her fist, "Mmm you taste so wonderful", he whispered flicking his tongue on her sweet spot. She pushed him off and pulled down his pants in a hurry, he was kneeling before her, and she quickly took his member into her mouth drawing a soft cry from him, she licked up and down his shaft watching him gasp in pleasure, she took him deep into her mouth until his tip bumped softly at the back of her mouth. She pulled him out of her gently licking and sucking on his tip, finally causing a moan to escape his mouth, Sakura laughed silently, he pushed her down and with one swift motion, trusted into her deeply, she moaned into his shoulder as she held on to deer live, he trusted fast and hard into her, he nibbled gently on her neck as he did so, he then slowed taking the time to again suck on her tits, as he trusted inside her. Sakura was lost in her ecstasy, to notice someone watching them outside the window, Deidara pulled her deep into him, "Deidara", she moaned softly, he loved when she moaned his name, then he froze, "Wh…What's….wrong?", Sakura asked panting, he quickly pulled out of her and pulled on his pants, as the windows crashed open, Sakura scram feeling bits of glass lounge themselves into her shoulder.

Deidara crashed trough the door and was stopped by the hallway wall, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER!", Sasuke's voice scram as he held Deidara by the neck, Deidara quickly punched the Uchiha hard enough to send him back into the room, were Sakura had pulled on her clothes. Sakura ran out tripping over some wood, "what the fuck happen?", Sakura asked as she saw the figure get up from the floor, Ino ran out into the hallway as Kankuro also came down from the roof, "Whats going-", they were cut off by Sasuke kicking Deidara into the wall, Deidara flung out onto the street, as Sasuke charged at him, Deidara blocked and hit him a few times before flinging him back at the house, at that moment Deidara felt a stinging pain hit his right arm, he glanced over to see one of Peins, puppets holding a chakra string, he examined his arm there seamed to be a metal rob in his elbow, "Fuck!", Deidara yelled as a surge of powerful chakra was injected into him. Sasuke stood up and was pushed hard out of the house landing on his face, he turned back to see Sakura pulling on her gloves, she quickly charged at Pein making sure the chakra string was cut, "Ino! Take Deidara!", Sakura yelled entering a fist fight with Pein, she landed a good enough hit to send the Pein flying backwards. Sasuke stood up and charged at Ino, with a Kunai, as Kakashi kicked Sasuke's arm causing him to let go of the kunai, "Im your opponent Sasuke", Kakashi said standing before his former student, "Why the fuck are you defending him!", Sasuke yelled, pointing at Deidara who was being helped up by Ino, "Tsunades orders", is all Kakashi said before charging at Sasuke.

The battle had finally begun Tsunade stood over the village, as she was also challenged by one of the Pein's, she could do little but watch as people were evacuated and some of the ninja and AMBU trying to take control of the situation. "You'll never get Naruto!", she yelled charging at Pein. "Sakura! Were do I take him? You both have to hide!", Ino yelled, Sakura made her way to Ino and took her place lifting Deidara, "Take care of that guy, ill try to take him to one of the shelters, Ino… be careful", Sakura said before jumping off. Sakura was jumping roof to roof as fast as she could until she was stuck with something sharp causing her to fall from the roof and crash on the ground, she held the black sphere trying to pull it out as another Pein showed himself, sending waves of chakra into the rod and paralyzing Sakura, "Are you too betraying the Akatsuki?", the Pein said sending jults of chakra into the rod, "N….No", Sakura said in between breaths, before she knew it Deidara had ripped out the rod and flung it at the Pein, he quickly picked up Sakura and flew up into the air on one of his birds, Sakura quickly began to heal Deidara, "We…. We need to get to Tsunade!", Sakura spoke trying to keep conscience, Deidara removed her hands from him and put them on her side, "Please heal yourself first Sakura-chan, I can manage for a bit ok", Deidara tried to smile. They flew far above Konoha looking down at the disaster that was happening, "Were's Naruto?", Deidara asked a bit worried, "He's probably somewhere outside the village, being protected", Sakura answered, half way done with her healing, "How can they do that?", Deidara said, "He must want to fight right?, it would be easier if he fought!", Deidara yelled.

Deidara spotted Tsunade who was being pinned down by Pein, he could tell, she was having her chakra drained, he quickly soared down to her, and began to quickly take out the robs, causing Tsunade to hiss in pain, "Stay with us lady!", Deidara yelled as he yanked out the last rob, "Why are you helping?", Tsunade managed to say as both Sakura and Deidara helped her up, "because, you gave me a chance to live in your village, putting your life on the line to protect me…. Why shouldn't i?", Deidara said hoisting her up on the clay bird, "LADU TSUNADE?!", Naruto scram jumping up to meet them, "Were are you taking her?", Naruto yelled pointing at them, Deidara smirked, "I'm not taking her anywhere, I'm going to help you fight", he said tapping the bird to take flight, "Sakura-chan please heal Tsunade, me and Naruto will try to keep Pein busy for as long as we can!", Deidara yelled, he then turned to Naruto, "Do you trust me?", the young blond looked down at the ground, "look please give me a chance, I…. I really want to be with Sakura…. I know I cant take her from the village… but what I can do for her is try to make peace with the village, so I can live and be with her…. So please… give me a chance?", Deidara said starring at the young blond, Naruto balled up his fist as extended it to him, Deidara looked at it in question, "Im going to give you a chance! Only because I care about Sakura! Help me defeat this guy!", Naruto said staring into Deidara's eyes, Deidara smirked and fist bumped Naruto. The two blonds looked out over the village planning there next moves.


	15. Chapter 15

**EDIT:** I have a new DeiSaku Fanfic story up! if you guys are interested go on over and give it a read! i appreasiate for all of you who are reading this and have favorited it, it means a bunch to me. Keep neing awesome!

**I dont own Naruto :(**

Chapter 15

Sakura healed Tsunade pretty quickly, they both looked down on the village, "That guy….. he's not all that bad…..", Tsunade whispered, Sakura giggled, "Trust me he's a big sweetheart in the end", they both sat in silence, "Wait how are we going to get down?", Tsunade asked. Sakura looked over at her slowly, "Crap!", both of them yelled.

The two blonds hopped from roof to roof talking, "Pein uses those rods to communicate with the others, so if you get stuck with a bunch of them your pretty much SOL!", Deidara said tossing a few clay bombs over to Naruto, "What are these?", Naruto asked examining them, "Those are bombs, just focus enough Chakra in to them and release, it will explode!", Deidara answered acting proud of his own art. "So there all one pair of eye's?", Naruto whispered, "Yeah that's the simpler way of putting it", Deidara sighed, he stopped strapped on his clay bag tighter and re-tied his hair back, "Does it get annoying? Having to put your hair up all the time?", Naruto asked watching Deidara, "Eh…. You get use to it", he answered, before they took of he trough a scroll at Naruto, "What's this?", Naruto said holding the scroll carefully, "If you ever find yourself in a tight spot, use it, all it needs is a drop of blood, you will summon a huge clay beast, which you can control, and of course explode", he said pointing at the scroll, "Its enough to kill Pein", he finished, "So don't lose it", Naruto nodded and clipped the scrool to his bag.

Naruto was caught off guard when he heard a familiar shriek to him, it was Hinata, "HINATA!", Naruto yelled as Deidara led the way to her, she was being pinned down by Sasuke, "Were the fuck would Sakura take that blond fuck!", he growled choking Hinata, "S…Sasuke?", Naruto spoke in disbelief, "Sasuke let her go!", he yelled. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto before taking out a kunai, "Hmm? You care about this little whore after all? After you have ignored her ever since we were in school?", Sasuke put the kunai up to Hinata's neck, "I'm going to kill her slowly, or until she tells me were that freak is with Sakura-chan!", he yelled then he saw a a tinny little white butterfly landed on his hand, he stared at it in question, then a yell came from a roof top, "KATSU!", the butterfly exploded tearing off Sasuke's arm, Sasuke scram in terror as Deidara grabbed Hinata and set her down next to Naruto. Sasuke still holding his arm, stared at Naruto, "Are YOU on his side!", he yelled trying to stop the bleeding, "Y…You tried to kill Hinata-chan!", is all Naruto yelled, "If I was you, I would try to put some pressure on that wound, yeah, before you pass out", Deidara said blankly pointing at his arm, "Fuck you!", Sasuke yelled charging at Deidara with his sword, Deidara pushed Naruto aside at the same time dodging the sword, "Go ahead Naruto, take Hinata to safety and go get Pein, ill take care of Emo boy here", Deidara yelled taking out his sword, he took his stance and charged at Sasuke, the swords clashed hard creating sparks from a welding torch on metal, Deidara managed to stager Sasuke allowing him enough time to stab him in the stomach and pull back. Sasuke stood there wobbling on his feet, trying to stay conscious, he activated his Sharingan and stared directly at Deidara, which caused him to freeze, _"how can you escape the Sharingan? Its like impossible? No one had ever been able to do that, yeah", Deidara said sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Sakura strip in to her Pj's, "It's the whole trick of the eye, its kinda hard to explain", Sakura answered pulling off her shirt, "well try?", Deidara spoke staring at her beautiful body, "hmm…. You cant escape there gaze and being caught in the Sharingan is a bitch! what I found out is that if you can have complete control of your mind, the Sharingan won't succeed, its all just one huge mind game, just have enough control over your mind and actions, it wont affect you", _Sakuras voice sang in his head as he looked into Sasuke's eyes he then concentrated, trying to get a grip of reality, he began to walk slowly towards Sasuke, keeping his eyes staring straight into those red evil pools, Sasuke gasped stepping back, Deidara was right in front of him now, in one swift motion he head butted Sasuke hard enough he fell on the floor unconscious, Deidara smirked pleased (Thank you Sakura-chan).

Naruto had left Hinata at the hospital to take care of the wounded as he pressed on, all he could think about was Deidara, how much he had changed from when he abducted Gaara to now, saving Hinata's life, he WAS different and Naruto didn't know how to take it. Naruto stopped at a clearing were Pein was sitting on the ground he quickly looked up at Naruto as he stood up slowly, "So you finally arrive?", Pein spoke staring down Naruto, "Fuck off! Get out of my village you freak!", he yelled Naruto knew he had to keep his temper down.

Sakura and Tsunade jumped off the clay bird and landed near the school, "Are you ok?", Sakura asked rubbing her butt, "Yeah I think so", Tsunade said standing up slowly, they both heard a big explosion, and without looking at each other they took off towards it. Naruto was in sage mode being attacked by al the Peins, he was hurt badly, Sakura could only look, then an explosion stumbled one of the Peins, Deidara was jumping around toughing down traps and mines. "What the fuck is going on?!", Shikamaru said running up to Tsunade, he looked shocked when he saw Sakura, "Is…. Is that?", He mumbled, "Shikamaru I need you to help them!", Sakura pleaded, "But why is that other Akatsuki helping Naruto?", Shikamaru asked in confusion, "He's a good guy! Please just help them out!", she pleaded, Shikamaru watched as Deidara took one of the hits for Naruto as Naruto made his way around for another attack. Then Shikamaru took off shouting orders, "Help Naruto and Deidara! Begin setting traps and if we a barrier abound the fighting area!", people were running around taking out scrolls and doing hand symbols and chanting.

Tsunade watched as the two blonds fought next to each other, watching as Deidara would pull and tug Naruto away from Danger or put himself in front of attacks to protect him, she looked around to see the shadows of the council looking over the fight, she could only hope that they would understand what was going on. Then maybe, everything will go in Sakura's favor and Deidara might be able to become a Konoha resident.

Deidara panted as he stood next to Naruto as he was loading up his next hit, "Hey", Naruto spoke causing Deidara to glance at him, "im…. Im sorry for not trusting you….. you're a very good friend..", Naruto spoke softly, Deidara smirked and rubbed Naruto's head gently, "Let's take care of him first, yeah, then we can talk about it later", Naruto looked up at the tall blond, he was so much like Tsunade, he was wise and he knew when he was screwed, for a moment, Naruto felt like he admired Deidara, for always taking Shit, even when its not in his favor, "Right!", Naruto finally said as he targeted Pein , but then Pein did something they weren't expecting.

In a flash Sakura felt as if she was being suffocated, she noticed she was hovering over the ground as tight invisible hands choked her. She looked down to notice the look of horror in both Naruto and Deidara's face, all she could do is hold on to her consciousness, and hope that nothing bad would happen. "LET HER GO! THIS IS OUR FIGHT YOU FUCKING COWARD!", Deidara yelled molding a clay bird, he was doing estimates of how far and up she was and how fast he would need to go to reach her, he then heard a thump, as he glanced down to see Naruto holding his head in his hands, "What do I do?! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?! i… I cant loose her….Not again!", Deidara heard Naruto weep. He knew exactly what Pein was doing, he knew all the pain and suffering Naruto went trough when the news of Sakura's death first swept the village, he also heard the gasp and screams of the people of the village as Sakura was put on display still alive and well. Deidara kneeled down to Naruto, "Come on! We have to save her!", he yelled lightly shaking Naruto. He looked back at the last standing Pein, he was staring right at Deidara, then he had a sudden realization, "Naruto", he spoke no answer, "NARUTO YOU FUCKTARD ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU!", Deidara yelled slapping the young blond, Naruto quickly looked up at Deidara, "Take… Take care of Sakura for me, yeah?", Deidara whispered as he stood up and began to walk to Pein, "Wh… What?!", Naruto yelled back standing up, "YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!", Deidara yelled not looking back at Naruto.

She saw as Deidara had stripped off his shirt, he had concentrated enough chakra into his chest, she didn't know what was going on anymore.

Deidara approached Pein, "What do you think your doing?", Pein asked as he watched Deidara approach him, "Hmp! Can't I have a good old talk with my boss about this situation", Deidara said still walking up to Pein, he put a hand on Pein' s shoulder, "You brought me into the Organization for a reason, right?", Deidara asked, Pein nodded still glancing over at Naruto. "Why me?", Deidara whispered, he walked passed Pein, "You had a special interesting gift Deidara, you were and still are fascinating", Pein spoke he was thinking about his next move as he stared at Naruto. "Me? Special, that's the first", Deidara said as he silently pulled at the string in his chest, he internally heard the ticking of a timer begin within his body, "Yes, Deidara you are very special", Pein said as he slowly began attacking Naruto, flinging robs at him, then he felt a restraint, Black fine lines wrapped themselves around him tightening its hold on Pein, Deidara silently cryed as he held on to Pein with all he had, he quickly turned into a tinny black ball.

Naruto saw a faint outline of Deidara as he disappeared into black, mouthing, "take care of her for me, please", Naruto quickly jumped up to get Sakura as a huge powerful explosion engulfed Pein, AS Naruto made away with Sakura , he heard her yelling , all Naruto could do was hold her tightly as he silently let tears fall form his eyes.

The explosion was incredible, luckly the barriers were set up allowing Sakura and Naruto to escape, if not the whole village would be gone, Tsunade could hear the distant cry's coming from Sakura. Tsunade could only imagine the pain she was feeling, watching her lower just, explode right in front of her, Deidara wasn't at all a bad man, he was just dragged into a very bad group…


	16. Chapter 16

**EDIT: **Final last chapter to this story, thank you to all of you who have read this far. Hope you guys enjoy this ending, i have another DEiSaku Fanfic story up if you guys wanna check it.

**Chapter 16**

**1 year later…**

Sakura sat silent at her desk, going over some paperwork, the war was over, from what she had heard, the Akatsuki were found dead and everything seamed to have settled into peace. Sakura stapled some papers together, and set them in on top of there correct pile_. Naruto had been off training some where in the village, with Hinata, there were now engaged, they were going to get married soon, Sakura couldn't be more happier for Hinata_, Sakura crumbled up some papers, and tossed them at the over full trash can, ignoring the tub on the ground_. Ino was now studying under Tsunade and Shikamaru and Temari were pregnant, there were a few months in but they still dint know what they were having_, Sakura sighed and stood from her desk and walked to the window. _She had been sent to trial, for joining the Akatsuki, but there was no proof that lead her to any crimes, she was released immediately, since her whole village didn't believe she would kill anyone_. She saw Sasuke sitting on a bench under a tree, Sakura sighed as she picked up her coat and walked out of her office. _Sasuke had also been put on trial, he was charged with abandonment and criminal mischief towards the village, he was sent to a month of prison, but they took it another step farther, his eyes were taken from him, he was now blind_. Sakura sat next to the Uchiha, "You want some tea?", Sakura asked, watching him nod, he handed him a can already opened, he took it bowing slightly and taking a sip from it, they sat in silence, "How have you been?", Sasuke asked putting down the can on the ground, "Trying to stay alive", Sakura answered leaning back and staring up at the sky. "Suicide is never the answer", Sasuke whispered, leaning forward, Sakura had never thought of killing herself, she was just so lonely now, she cried every night, and the nights she didn't cry, she would wake up crying, it was an endless cycle for her, she was tired of it.

Tsunade sat at her desk stamping some papers, when she heard some shuffling come from the window, she quickly trough a kunai and the stranger caught it. Tsunade looked and watched in disbelief and horror as the hooded man stepped into her office, he took of his hood and Tsunade, gasped, she saw the long blond hair fall to its place and those, teal blue eyes stare at her, "Hello, Lady", the man spoke smirking.

Sakura was walked home by Sasuke, she opened her door and closed it being welcomed by the loneliness and still ness of her living room, she walked to the fridge pulled out a drinking class and poured herself some sake. She then made her way to her couch were she sat and drank her night away, only o be interrupted by a knock on the door, she got up a bit annoyed, that someone was there to ruin her buzz, "What is it?", she said opening the door to Ino, Ino stood quietly examining Sakura, "Lady Tsunade needs to see right away", Ino said, she quickly took the bottle of sake from her, "Come on Sakura!", Ino pulled Sakura out of her house. "What is it Ino?", Sakura asked a bit confused, "Just please come along ok!", Ino pulled her running to hokage tower.

Ino busted trough the door Tsunade jumped and quickly composed herself, Sakura tried to catch her breath, she felt sick and quickly ran to the trash can that was next to Tsunade's desk, "HAHA! See that's what happens when you drink sake and decide to work out half drunk!", Tsunade teased, Sakura grunted as she continued to block chunks. When she was finished she hoisted herself up and stood in front of Tsunade who was still snickering, "This better be important", Sakura sighed, Tsunade got serious quite quickly, "Umm… well there is actually some one I would like to show you?", Tsunade said Sakura put up her hand, "Im sorry Tsunade, if its another guy who you think would suit me to marry, I have to object, tell the sorry fucker, that im not interested", Sakura said, she heard a man chuckle, and she froze. "Hey lady.. you've been recruiting other men to take my place?", Sakura quickly put her hands to cover her hears, as she slowly crouched down cringing, "Im so drunk im hearing things", she whispered to her self. Ino quickly went to her side, "Sakura are you ok?", Sakura shook her head, "No… Im hearing his voice, again…", Sakura said tearing up, she heard foot steps approach her and Ino picked Sakura off the floor, Sakura looked at Tsunade who was staring amazed at who ever was coming closer to her. "Im sorry Sakura-chan", she heard a soft voice, who hit too close to home for her, she turned and punched who ever was speaking in the chest, he had dodge her and was holding her fist, his long golden hair is what she noticed first, before she slowly looked up to meet those, eyes, those wonderful, beautiful eyes, she let a soft squeak escape her mouth as she broke down, "Thi… This has to be a dream….. Tsunade… I think im loosing it…", Sakura said as she began to slap herself, "Wake up Sakura! Wake up!", her hand was stopped as he now held both of her hands in his. He kissed her softly, on her cheek whipping some tears away with his lips, she fell into his arms as she yelled into his chest, they both fell to the floor as he held her tightly, he cried softly as he tried to sooth her, she was punching his shoulder, hard, but he didn't care, the pain felt good.

Sakura woke up in her bed, she sat up whipping her eyes, and sighing, "It…It was a dream..", she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest, the door opened slowly, "Your finally awake", I voice said she twitched as she glanced over to see him there, standing in a tight black muscle shirt and some baggy shorts, his hair was completely down, falling lazily over his shoulder, "I made you some pancakes", he said again. She quickly moved to touch him, "Are…. Are you real?...", she whispered, he brought her close to him, and kissed her hard, she kissed back pulling his hair and taking a good grip off him, making sure he would disappear from her grasp. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her with so much need he drew blood from her lip, they both ignored it as they continued to kiss. They were out of breath and staring into each other, before Sakura spoke, "h….How?", Deidara sat her on his lap and held her, "lets get some food into you before I tell you, yeah, besides Tsunade wants me to report that also, so might as well wait", he said carrying her down to her kitchen, were he had her meal waiting for her. She quickly scarfed it down as she kept a steady gaze on him.

"Ah! There you are!", Tsunade said as Deidara and Sakura entered the room, "How is all that paper work coming along?", Deidara asked pulling out a chair for Sakura, she gladly sat still eyeing him, "What are you doing?", Tsunade asked, "I'm…..I'm not sure", Sakura answered, "She's making sure I don't just poof away", Deidara answered taking her hand in his, he had it the nail right on the head with that statement. "Well, the council will want info on how you survived, can you tell us?", Tsunade said, Deidara sat up getting ready to begin as soon as the door swung open, "D…DEIDARA!", Naruto yelled, tackling Deidara, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!", Deidara yelled trying to pry Naruto off of him. "Deidara! It really is you man!", Naruto said finally pulling away from him, "You haven't grown up I see?", Deidara said smirking, the young blond went straight into a fit, "I HAVE TOOOOOO! SEE IM TALLER NOW! AND IM GETTING MARRIED SOON!", Naruto yelled challenging the older blond, "Hmp! Height and all that don't matter you know", Deidara said watching Naruto erupt, "Im sorry to brake this little reunion, but Deidara has to give us some information", Tsunade said. "Is he going to become a Konoha resident?", Naruto asked, Tsunade sighed, "I don't know yet, Naruto like I said he need to explain himself!", Tsunade yelled. Deidara took his seat, as Naruto stood near one of the windows.

_After the explosion, Deidara woke up in a field under a Sakura tree, he couldn't feel the rest of his body, he heard an annoying voice, "Are you ok? Senpai?", Tobi said looking over him. "Were am I Toby?", Deidara asked still unable to move, "HM! Tobi created a way for your body to respawn! So as soon as all the chakra particles come back to you, you should be fine!", Tobi sang, "How the hell?", Deidara asked, "Tobi wants to see you and Sakura-chan together! Toby is a good boy!", he sang stretching._

"I spent a few days with Toby, the Akatsuki was rumored to be destroyed, the war was essentially over, I spent my time recovering traveling around, I couldn't face Sakura after what had happen", Deidara said keeping his gaze from her, "I haven't been up to much, just trying to stay alive", he finished, Tsunade sighed, "Ill talk to the council, you should have no problem being adopted into a citizen, after what you did", Tsunade dismissed them. Naruto was still nagging at Deidara, "Hey! You should come stay at my place! Catch up! I would love to hear more about that wicked jutsu!", Naruto said Deidara smirked, "Sorry, but ive been waiting to be with Sakura-chan, maybe another time?", Naruto ran off waving goodbye to them . once they arrived to her apartment, Deidara quickly pinned her to the wall, and began kissing her with need and want, "Maybe we should finish what we started?", Sakura moaned, hearing a slight growl from Deidara. He moved her to her bed and quickly got to it, quickly thrusting himself into her, as he ripped her shirt off, licking and biting her neck. Both of them reached orgasm and record time, as Deidara lightly collapsed on her.

**3 months later…**

Deidara was accepted as a new citizen to Konoha, and he was accepted into the AMBU black ops, he was happy to serve Konoha. As Deidara got to his and Sakura's house he quickly opened the door and ran to were Sakura was she was stirring a pot of soup, "I got accepted! I start tomorrow!", Deidara sangs as he swopped Sakura off her feet, setting her on the counter and kissing her deeply. "That's great Deidara! Im really happy for you!", Sakura moaned as Deidara kissed her neck, she pushed him off lightly, "Come on cool it down", she said playfully, "We don't want another one running around the house do we?", she said pointing down to her tummy. Deidara smilled madly, Sakura was 2 months pregnant and Deidara was ecstatic when he heard the news. Life for them was good, they were finally together, and for a while, the world was at peace.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
